Job Hunting
by yourHyuugaDevil
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah menyerah dalam pemburuan pekerjaan, meski selalu gagal. Pemburuan kerjanya kali ini membawa Hinata tidak hanya pada takdir pekerjaannya, namun juga romansanya./ SasuHina./ END./ Mind to review?:)
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

Disini kita dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang menunggu resah. Ini adalah pemburuan kerja untuk kesekian kali untuknya setelah gagal berkali-kali dan belum sempat berhasil hingga sekarang. Dia tengah menunggu penetapan kelompok oleh panitia perusahaan untuk melihat seberapa aktif para pelamar dalam bekerja secara kelompok. Nama Hinata masih belum disebutkan.

Musim panas tahun ke tiga perkuliahan, Hinata membuka cerita baru dan bangkit untuk kembali berburu kerja setelah sebelumnya sempat terpuruk oleh kegagalan yang terus menerus terjadi sebelumnya. Kehidupan benar-benar tidak manis, aku harus tenang! Fikir Hinata.

"Sanji, Luffi, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Choji juga Lee. Kalian kelompok 5." Ucap salah satu panitia perusahaan itu.

Inilah saatnya! Hinatapun berkumpul di meja kelompok 5 dengan anggota yang lainnya.

.

SUDUT PANDANG HINATA.

.

Baiklah aku akan berjuang. Berjuanglah Hinata! Aku harus berhasil kali ini! Aku duduk disalah satu kursi di meja tersebut. Sementara panitia menyuruh kami untuk menentukan siapa pemimpin diskusi kali ini. Baiklah, hari ini aku harus mendapatkan posisi ketua!

"A.. aku.." Aku gugup dan berusaha mengajukkan diri.

"Izinkan saya, Sasuke Uchiha untuk memimpin jalannya diskusi kelompok ini." Ucap lelaki yang berada didepanku. Memotong kata-kataku yang sebenarnya tak terdengar sama sekali oleh orang lain. Dia tersenyum "Tak ada yang keberatan kan?"

Aku menunduk, yaampun. Posisi yang ku incar direbut dengan manis dalam waktu sekejap. Aku langsung lemas. Oh ya, dalam hal ini siapa yang paling cepat mengatakannya, dialah yang menang. Ah, kenapa aku selalu saja terlambat.

Tapi.. yah, meski aku berhasil mendapatkan posisi ketua, aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya.. tanpa mau berlama-lama galau, aku mendongkak dan mulai memperhatikan diskusi.

"Topik diskusi kita adalah tentang larangan merokok di dalam taksi. Pertama-tama silahkan beri pendapat apakah kalian setuju atau tidak setuju." Lelaki ketua itu berbicara.

Aku melihat lelaki ini memimpin diskusi.

Lelaki ini... dia melakukannya dengan berani.. jika saja aku memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sepertinya, aku pasti bisa masuk kemana saja. Tanpa sadar aku malah terus memperhatikan lelaki itu. Dan menatapnya, tampan juga fikirku. Disaat yang sama, lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap juga padaku. Aku kaget luar biasa.

"Larangan itu harus diterapkan dalam segala hal."

"Terlalu berlebihan jika diterapkan dalam semua kendaraan."

"bla bla bla"

Aku bisa mendengar orang lain mulai berkomentar untuk diskusi ini. Aku juga! Aku juga harus mengatakan sesuatu. Ayolah Hinata kau pasti bisa! Saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu lelaki ketua itu terus menatapku lalu terkekeh.

Apa maksudnya kekehan itu? Apa-apaan dia? Menjijikan! Kita memang bertatap-tatapan tapi bukan berarti dia harus terus menatapku seperti itu! Aku semakin gugup dan malu, aku menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang waktunya kita mencari solusi untuk perokok." Ucap salah satu anggota.

"Benar," Lelaki ketua itu berbicara sambil masih menatapku. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Hinata?" Ucap lelaki ketua itu tiba-tiba.

Badanku langsung kaku. Aku yakin mukaku sekarang benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Katakan sesuatu." Lelaki itu kembali bersuara.

Benar-benar! Picik sekali menyerangku tiba-tiba!

"A-aku.."

Aku benar-benar gugup. Ditambah semua anggota sekarang menatapku menunggu aku bersuara.

"Ji-jika didalam kendaraan ditaruh permen, perokok bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rokok. Ku-kufikir itu ide yang tidaklah buruk.." aku menunduk. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain dan kekehan mereka.

"Permen?"

"Konsep khas perempuan ya?"

"Tapi kita membutuhkan solusi yang sifatnya tidak sementara, jika bisa ambil solusi yang lain."

"Tidak, menyediakan makanan manis disaat lelah menurutku ide yang menarik."

"Bla bla bla"

Masih banyak tanggapan orang lain mengenai konsep permenku, namun aku tidak peduli lagi. Selesailah sudah. Dengan ini aku yakin kali ini aku akan gagal lagi.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju stasiun kereta untuk membeli tiket pulang. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan tokyo hanya dengan modal semangat saja ya? Ah perasaan mendung ini mulai mendekatiku. Sampai dirumah nanti Hanabi pasti berkata selamat atas kegagalanku untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur dikasur kamarku yang nyaman.

Akupun menuju kasir penjual tiket kereta.

"Tolong tiket free seat sampai kyoto." Aku berucap lemas.

"Tolonng tiket kursi tetap sampai kyoto, sebelah jendela dan non smoking." Suara ini. Lelaki ketua tadi! Aku menoleh dan benar saja, dia ada disebelahku membeli tiket. Perlahan dia menoleh juga padaku. Aku langsung melayangkan tatapan sebal ke arahnya, namun dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi.

Sial! Aku diacuhkan! Liat saja nanti! Kalau saja kau tidak ada saat diskusi kelompok tadi, sikapku pasti akan lebih baik! Aku kesal sendiri.

Tanpa berlama-lama aku memasuki shinkansen dan mencari-cari kursi kosong. Aku beruntung! Karena ada kursi kosong didepan. Tapi takdir ternyata tidak manis, saat menuju kursi tersebut, aku didahului oleh seorang anak kecil. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa berdiri di ruang gerbong belakang sambil menghadap jendela.

Aku ini benar-benar tidak beruntung dalam pertarungan waktu. Lelaki tadi, masih muda tapi sudah bisa pesan kursi tetap. Apakah posisi seseorang ditentukan oleh hal semacam itu? Setiap kali gagal dalam wawancara aku merasa dianggap seperti manusia yang tidak dibutuhkan. Ditusuk oleh perasaan rendah diri. Badanku sekarang, benar-benar lelah. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, ditambah hatiku panas karena perasaan kesal. Aku ingin segera pulang kerumah. Kepala ku tersas kosong. Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Saat aku bangun, aku merasa sesuatu dipundakku. Berat. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Saat aku menoleh betapa terkejutnya aku melihat lelaki ketua tadi sedang tidur menyandar dibahuku! yaTuhan! Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Maksudku apa yang aku lakukan disini? Mengapa aku duduk disni? Saat panik aku melihat lelaki tadi mulai membuka matanya, reflek aku langsung pura-pura tertidur kembali. Namun aku merasa nafasnya makin mendekat, makin mendekat. Mengapa dia mendekatkan wajahnya?! Makin mendekat dan,

"Bangun gadis permen."

Aku langsung bangun karna kaget. Gadis permen? Julukan?

Aku langsung bangun tegak. "Meskipun lucu, mengutarakan pendapat bukanlah hal yang salah kan!" aku meninggikan suaraku. Padahal dia yang seenaknya menunjukku saat itu. Dia menatapku bingung. Aku sadar dan langsung menutup mulut. Bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan?! Mengapa aku bisa marah pada seseorang yang baru kutemui?!

"Kau benar-benar takkan berhasil dalam pemburuan pekerjaan tau. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu dengan spontan. Ternyata orang yang berumur 20 tahun masih bisa seperti itu ya." Ucapnya tajam.

"Lagi pula bukan itu yang harus kau katakan pertama kali." Lelaki itu melanjutkan.

Pertama kali? Ah benar. Dia sengaja memberikan tempat duduknya padaku, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"A-aku pingsan dan kau membawaku kemari ya? Terima kasih banyak, h-harusnya aku mengatakan itu terlebih dulu."

"Tak masalah. Jika kau sudah merasa baikan, bagaimana jika kau pergi ketempatmu yang semula? Itu tempatku." Ucapnya dingin.

Aku diam sebentar lalu menunduk "K-kau benar." Mungkin akulah yang dianggapnya menjijikkan. Lalu aku berdiri namun saat berdiri ternyata kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Jadi aku malah terhuyung kembali duduk.

"M-maaf" aku kembali berdiri.

"Apa jalanmu masih terhuyung-huyung?"

Aku memegang kepalaku yang pusing. Dan berusaha pergi.

"Kau kenapa?"

Gawat! Aku ingin menangis! Aku tidak boleh lebih menyedihkan dari ini!

Namun lelaki itu malah menarikku dan mendudukanku dikursinya. Dan melempar jasnya padaku.

"Keluarkan tiketmu." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"A-apa?"

"Tiketmu!" Suaranya meninggi. Aku takut dan langsung memberikan tiket keretaku.

"Punyaku ada didalam jas." Katanya sambil pergi menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Mau kema.."

"Tolong tunjukan tiketnya nyonya." Lalu seorang petugas mendatangiku sebelum aku bisa mengejar lelaki tadi. Aku.. telah salah menilai orang. Setelah kondektur itu pergi aku berjuang keras meski terhuyung pergi menyusul lelaki tadi. Saat aku menemukannya aku mengembalikan jasnya.

"I-ini. Kondekturnya sudah pergi, tiketnya juga sudah di cap, aku kembalikan tempat dudukmu dan tiketmu sudah ku masukkan ke jas ini."

"Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa, lagi pula banyak tempat duduk kosong setelah melewati Nasoya, kau bisa duduk sampai saat itu."

"I-Itu masih satu jam lagi. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, disana adalah tempat dudukmu. Sedangkan aku hanya membayar untuk free seat. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu."

Lelaki itu lalu mengambil jasnya sambil menghela nafas. "Apa kau fikir jika aku berkata baiklah, aku akan tampak buruk? tidak."

Aku tidak tau.. tapi..

"A-aku juga bukan orang yang tebal muka yang duduk dikursi orang yang tidak dikenal." Kepalaku makin ku tundukan kedalam.

Dia tak menjawab, namun langsung terkekeh. Apapun maksudnya, aku tidak tahu.

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya tiba juga." Ucapku saat turun dari shinkansen bersama lelaki tadi.

"H-hey, maaf sudah mengambil tempat dudukmu sampai akhir." Ucapku padanya.

"Yah, itu sudah tidak jadi masalah. Aku juga bisa tetap duduk bersamamu walau satu kursi. Tak masalah karna tak ketauan."

Hinata tersenyum,

"Yah, lagi pula yang salah bukan aku, jika ketahuan aku tinggal menyalahkanmu. Begitulah caraku."

Yaampun, kepercayaanku disalahgunakan. Dia masih saja kejam. Tanpa sadar aku malah gemetaran.

"Tapi jika kau gemetaran begitu, orang-orang akan langsung curiga terhadapku."

Dugaan yang tepat. Aku menunduk.

"Hey, jangan terlalu menunjukan apa yang kau rasakan dalam ekspresimu.  
meskipun kau mengatakan hal yang menarik dalam wawancara, ketidak percayaan dirimu akan segera ketahuan dan penilaian orang akan menurun.  
Bagiku pribadi, orang seperti itu tidaklah menyebalkan. Hanya saja..  
Belajarlah sedikit dalam berbohong.  
Hinata." Lelaki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya dan langsung pergi.

Hinata? T-tunggu dulu! Aku langsung berusaha mengejar namun sosoknya sudah tak terlihat.

Jangan menghilang!

Sementara aku.. tidak tau apapun tentang dirimu.. selamanya..

Aku berhenti mencari dan menunduk. "Kenapa dia bisa ingat betul nama Hinata.. namaku.."

Padahal jika aku tahu namamu, aku bisa memanggilmu.

"Bodoh.. seharusnya aku menanyakan namamu.."

Padahal aku berfikir sesuatu akan dimulai.

TBC

Entahlah aku sangat jatuh cinta sama cerita job hunting makanya mau bikin versi fic SasuHina hahaha~

Awas ya kalo udh baca ngga review hahaha^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

Aku duduk di taman kampus sambil membaca lowongan pekerjaan di koran. Mencari-cari kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan asalkan di tokyo. Aku tidak bisa menyerah meski terus-menerus gagal. Aku harus menemukan sesuatu sebelum musim gugur tiba.

Aku terus menerus mencari dan membolak-balikan koran dengan serius.

"Hinata! Lama tak bertemu ya, bagaimana perjalananmu ke tokyo?"

Ah, aku tahu suara ini. Teman sepermainanku, Sakura. Dia lebih populer dibandingkan denganku. Malahan aku tak populer sama sekali. Wajahnya sangat cantik juga modis. Mungkin Sakura adalah tipe ideal para gadis jaman sekarang.

Aku tak menjawab dan masih fokus pada koranku.

"Um, sepertinya gagal lagi ya?"

Aku masih tak memperhatikannya dan hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kau ikut ke acara minum-minum hari ini? Laki-laki juga akan datang, bagaimana jika kau melepas lelah dulu sejenak? Disana pasti banyak pria tampan."

"Tidak mau. Sekarang aku sedang merasa sangat bersemangat. Semangat ku sangat berlimpah! Karena itu, aku tak punya waktu untuk cinta." Aku masih memfokuskan pada koranku.

Sakura menatapku bingung. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi aku senang kau tidak depresi."

"Kau lihat senior Sasuke? Kereeenn!" ditengah pembicaraanku dan Sakura, aku tidak sengaja mendengar mahasiswa lain.

"Aku ingin sekali saja mengobrol dengannya."

"Iya benar."

"Senior Sasuke bla bla bla"

Karna tak menemukan apapun yang di koran aku mengangkat wajahku dari koran tersebut dan menggaruk keningku sedikit.

"Siapa sih?" Tanyaku, karna yang mereka bicarakan sepertinya hal yang sama secara terus-menerus.

"Kau kuliah disini tapi tak tahu laki-laki itu?" Sakura menjawab.

"Kau memang temanku, tapi level kekuperanmu keterlaluan." Sakura melanjutkan sambil menggeleng.

Aku mengembungkan mulutku karna kesal.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Dia mahasiswa tingkat 6 jurusan Hukum, usianya 21 tahun dan golongan darahnya tipe O."

"Ah, namanya sepertinya pernah ku dengar."

"Dia tampan, pintar dan menarik hati siapapun."

"Aaa, Sakura tahu banyak ya." Jawabku tak tertarik.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu!"

"Yah, aku kan tak punya urusan dengan dunia gemerlap seperti itu."

Lalu tiba-tiba wajah Sakura panik dan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

"Hinata! Lihat! Itu dia!" Sakura sangat bersemangat menunjukannya.

"Apa sih, aku sedang sibuk."

"Cepat lihat! Pria yang berdiri paling depan disana!"

Aku menoleh malas dan melihat lelaki tersebut. Dia, tampan juga.

EEEHH?!

Mataku membulat sempurna.

"Dialah yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha." Jelas Sakura.

i-itu.. Lelaki ketua kemarin.. dia Sasuke Uchiha? Bohong.. apa ini bohong? Karena orang itu.. kebetulan bersamaku saat wawancara di tokyo.. dan naik kereta yang sama denganku..

 _Belajarlah sedikit dalam berbohong.. Hinata.._

Aku yakin.. tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.. karena aku berfikir pasti tak akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki ini..

Disaat yang sama Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan matanya langsung tertuju padaku. Matanya juga membulat, dia juga sama-sama terkejut. Lalu..

"Gadis permen!"

Glek. Dia berteriak sambil menunjukku. Yaampun, ternyata hanya itu yang dia ingat.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Oh tidak!

"Jangan-jangan kau kuliah disini juga? Kebetulan yang hebat. Jurusan apa? Tak mungkin sama kan?" dia tersenyum saat berada tepat didepanku.

Kyaaa, wajahnya bercahaya saat dekat!(lebay) karna tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, aku malah menarik koranku ke arah wajahku, aku menutup wajahku dengan koran tersebut.

"A-apa kau tak salah orang?" aku bersuara. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Hey Sasuke! kuliahnya mau dimulai!" suara teman-teman Sasuke terdengar dari jauh. Lihat, Kau dipanggil oleh teman-temanmu! Cepatlah pergi.

"Hmm.. aku tak mungkin salah mengenali orang." Sasuke menjawab lalu aku mendengar langkahnya menjauh. Syukurlah.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Hinata."

Wajahku memerah, saat dirasa dia sudah pergi. Aku menurunkan koran yang kupegang dari wajahku. Sampai bertemu lagi? Ternyata kita.. benar-benar bertemu lagi.. Namanya ternyata Sasuke..

"Ekhm.. Hinata, maukah kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku?" Sakura bersuara.

Aku sempat lupa bahwa Sakura juga berada disini tadi menyaksikan. Jadi, aku menjelaskan semuanya dari awal hingga perpisahan saat turun shinkansen.

"Sasuke Uchiha berburu pekerjaan?" tanggap Sakura.

"Y-ya, aku kebetulan segrup dengannya saat diskusi."

"Wah, pembagian grup yang tak menguntungkan ya untuk Hinata."

"S-sakura.."

"Hahaha, bercanda kok. Tapi aneh, padahal harusnya orang itu tak perlu mencari kerja." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba serius.

"Eh?" aku bingung.

"Oh iya, kau kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia ya. Aku sudah bilang kalau dia mahasiswa Hukum kan? Saat tingkat empat dia mengikuti ujian negara untuk ilmu Hukum, dan lulus." Jelas Sakura.

"Ujian Negara ilmu Hukum? Jika lulus bukankah langsung diterima menjadi pengacara?"

"Biasanya sih begitu, tapi ku dengar bukan hanya pengacara. Untuk apa lagi seseorang yang lulus dalam ujian Negara mencari kerja di perusahaan biasa? Iya kan?" Sakura tertawa.

"Ah, iya.. W-wah, ternyata dia benar-benar hebat ya." Aku tertawa kaku.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Karena itulah dia terkenal."

Jadi begitu ya. Aku memang berfikir dia aneh. Kenapa orang yang terlihat bisa diterima dimana saja masih mencari pekerjaan sampai ke tokyo?

Ternyata dia itu..  
Tidak serius.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai kuliah aku pergi ke kantin kampus untuk makan siang dan memeriksa bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan untuk pemburuan kerja yang selanjutnya. Aku menemukan meja yang nyaman dan tak terlalu ramai. Ku keluarkan kertas daftar riwayatku, melihat-lihat jika ada sesuatu yang kurang jelas atau sesuatu yang kurang di kertas tersebut.

"Hey," Aku mendengar seseorang didepan mejaku. Gawat, suara ini..

Aku langsung buru-buru menarik kertas riwayat Hidupku untuk menutup wajahku, namun dia menahan kertasku sehingga aku tak berhasil menutupi wajahku.

"Kali ini.. aku tak salah orang kan?" Sasuke melanjutkan. Aku mendongkak kaku kearah wajahnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Tadi kau seenaknya saja cuek denganku. Apa menyapa orang saja tidak bisa kau lakukan?" lalu dia seenaknya menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapanku. yaTuhan, aku tak bisa berfikir karna tidak terbiasa melihat pria tampan.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Benar kan?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Aku memotong.

"Loh?" Dia bingung.

"A-aku tahu karna kau terkenal."

"Oh.." Sasuke tersenyum.

Apa itu?! Senyuman tak jelas begitu!

"Lalu namamu.." dia berbicara sambil mengambil kertas riwayat hidupku.

"H-hya! Hentikan! Jangan melihat daftar riwayat hidup orang lain!"

"Ah, Hinata Hyuuga ya. Kau ambil jurusan sastra Jepang tapi tak punya kemampuan berbicara ya."

"C-cerewet!"

"Hinata, ini apa? Kenapa pakai kacamata?" Sasuke menunjuk fotoku yang tertera diriwayat hidup tersebut.

"Ku-kupikir memakai kacamata membuatku terlihat sedikit lebih pintar.."

Sasuke menatapku aneh.

"Ti-tidak ya?" aku menunduk.

"Tidak penting, ini adalah foto untuk menunjukan jati dirimu bukan untuk cosplay! Juga jangan berfoto di photo box yang dikerumuni banyak orang, di photo studio jauh lebih baik."

Ah, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk foto ini. Tapi ternyata sia-sia ya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri sambil masih memegang riwayat hidupku.

"Yang seperti ini, buang saja dan menyerahlah!"

Aku terkejut.

"Kau sudah menentukan pekerjaan yang kau pilih kan? Sebaiknya kau memilih sesuai dengan keahlianmu. Jika kau memilih pekerjaan yang tidak kau sukai, perusahaan akan tahu kalau kau tidak bersemangat. Berusahalah untuk lebih serius!"

Apa-apaan dia? Mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat mudah? Apa haknya sehingga menyuruh orang menyerah begitu saja. Aku terlalu kesal sekarang.

"Kau juga sama saja." Aku mulai bersuara.

"Padahal kau juga sama saja, kau tidak serius. Orang yang santai karena masa depannya telah ditentukan itu asyik ya? Yang jelas kau menyusahkan." Gawat! Aku seharusnya tak berkata begini!

"Aku tak tahu kau sedang main-main atau iseng. Tapi, jangan mengurangi kesempatan orang yang sedang bersungguh-sunggu mencari kerja." Aku tak bisa mengontrol kata kataku. Lalu aku memalingkan wajahku agar tak menatapnya.

Walau awalnya dia terkejut atas apa yang aku katakan, tapi dia malah langsung terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke bersuara.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan aku yang iseng mencari kerja, dengan kau yang mencari kerja tanpa menentukan posisi kerjanya?" dia tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau mau jadi apapun. Bukanlah urusanku." Lanjutnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku terpaku sendirian.

Aku juga mengerti itu.. tapi bukan berarti aku tak berfikir serius. Walaupun begitu keadaannya selalu tak berjalan lancar. Kalau aku.. mungkin dibencinya..

Aku ini bodoh. Aku sudah merusak pertemuan keduaku dengannya. Mungkin dia tidak akan tersenyum lagi padaku. Aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya, tapi malah berkomentar seenaknya tentang dia, dan membuatnya marah..

Pertama-tama jika bertemu lagi, aku harus minta maaf dengannya. Aku juga akan buat foto diriku yang baru.

.

.

.

Aku bangun lebih pagi agar bisa berolah raga pagi. Hari ini aku akan lari pagi ke arah taman kota. Jaraknya agak jauh dari rumahku namun menyenangkan. Taman kota selalu dipenuhi anjing-anjing lucu saat pagi hari.

Saat sampai aku duduk dibangku taman sambil melepas lelah setelah berlari. Benar-benar lelah. Otot-ototku ternyata sudah kendur. Tapi lari pagi itu memang menyenangkan, aku jadi merasa siap untuk berjuang selama seharian ini. Lalu aku membuka botol minum yang kubawa dari rumah untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah, saat aku selesai minum. Aku melihat sosok Sasuke nampaknya juga sedang berlari pagi. Belum selesai terkejut Sasuke malah melihat kearahku dan sama terkejutnya. Dia menghampiriku. Aku refleks berdiri saat dia sudah didepanku.

"Se-se-selamat.. pa-pa.." aku gugup luar biasa.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku kearah pelukannya. Aku serasa melayang dan ingin pingsan.

"Guk! Guk!"

Aku mendengar suara anjing dibelakangku.

"Hay Sasuke, maaf Akamaru pagi ini benar-benar bersemangat." Seseorang berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, wah aku juga akan bersemangat seperti Akamaru."

Bau keringat ini.. aroma sabun.. beginikah dada seorang pria?

Saat anjing itu pergi perlahan Sasuke melepaskanku.

"Maaf ya, anjing itu suka melompat begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku menunduk. Jantungku berdebar-debar tak terkontrol.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke.. akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Karena aku tak berhasil dalam mencari kerja, aku malah menyalahkan orang lain dan berkata keterlaluan. Maafkan aku." Aku membungkuk.

Sasuke diam sebentar, aku masih membungkuk. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku dulu."

"Eh?" aku bangun dari bungkukanku.

"Aku salah sudah menyuruhmu untuk berbohong. Hinata, kau harus menjadi diri sendiri. Tanpa hiasan, juga rasa takut." Sasuke tersenyum. Wajahku memerah.

"Ah iya, boleh aku minta minummu?" Sasuke menunjuk minuman yang aku pegang sejak tadi.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak boleh?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "I-ini! Semuanya untukmu!" Sasuke menatapku bingung lalu mengambil minumanku sambil berterima kasih dan pergi melanjutkan larinya.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan diriku lagi. Karena dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Namun saat aku berfikir begitu, aku sadar satu hal.

Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya.

TBC

Review ya, jangan jadi silent reader.

Maaf belum bisa bales Review lagi ribet banget hiks:') sekali lagi reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

"Disini disebutkan bahwa anda berminat pada bidang desain," ucap pewawancara pada Hinata sambil membolak-balikan berkas juga daftar riwayat hidup Hinata. Ini wawancara pertama yang dilakukan Hinata pada salah satu perusahaan di tokyo.

"Bagaimana jika anda dipindahkan ke bagian bisnis atau informasi?" Lanjut sang pewawancara.

Hinata tersenyum. "Saya tidak tahu."

Pewawancara tersebut menghela nafas dan menulis skor Hinata dengan malas.

"Tapi.." Hinata menginterupsi dan menghentikan pewawancara menulis.

"Saya tak berfikir untuk menyianyiakannya, karena saya ingin tahu apa yang bisa saya lakukan di bidang lain. Saya fikir mencapai tujuan dalam jangka waktu yang singkat bukanlah kehidupan." Hinata melanjutkan sambil tersenyum manis.

Pewawancara terkejut sebentar lalu tersenyum. Lalu dia menghapus skor yang tadi dia tulis dan mengganti dengan skor yang baru.

.

.

SUDUT PANDANG HINATA.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang aku pahami. Apa yang tak bisa kulakukan, takkan bisa kulakukan.

"Aku merasa lebih baik." Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menjawab dengan baik pertanyaan saat wawancara. Aku jadi lebih tenang (hanya sedikit) dari biasanya. Bertarung tanpa menyembunyikan diriku sendiri, yang membuatku sadar akan hal sederhana itu tentu saja, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nona.."

Mungkin aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih saat bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti.

"Maaf nona.."

Aku tersadar kaget. Aku lupa bahwa aku sedang berada di kasir shinkansen hendak membeli tiket untuk tujuan ke kyoto.

"Apa anda ingin tiket free seat sampai ke Kyoto?" tanya kasir tersebut.

"Ah, i-iya."

Aku diam sebentar.

"T-tunggu! Tiket tetap saja!" ucapku bersemangat.

Aku tak akan gagal lagi seperti sebelumnya. Jika posisi seseorang awalnya ditentukan oleh ini maka mulai sekarang aku akan memesan tiket kursi tetap.

"Kau kepanasan ya?" Suara ini..

Aku berbalik dan benar saja. Sasuke berada tepat dibelakangku. Jantungku langsung berirama cepat. Dia juga akan pergi membeli tiket?

"Atau.. ada hal baik terjadi hingga kau kepanasan begitu?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"A-aku bisa bereaksi saat aku harus bereaksi. Ke-kemarin aku ikut wawancara di stasiun televisi. Minggu depan aku juga akan ikut wawancara kedua di agen perusahaan periklanan tokyo." Padahal aku tak bermaksud untuk berkata sombong seperti ini.

"Tolong tiketnya." Sasuke malah tak memperdulikanku dan langsung membeli tiket. Benar-benar!

Aku bisa melihat tiket Sasuke yang dia letakkan disebelahnya sementara dia sedang membayar. Apa dia masih mau pergi ke suatu tempat lagi? Tujuannya tokyo. Tanggalnya.. sama seperti tanggal saat aku wawancara kedua diperusahaan periklanan tokyo.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Aku ketahuan sedang mengintip tiketnya.

"Ah, tidak. Di hari itu aku juga ada wawancara. Tak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Tapi masa kau mau mengganggu wawancaraku lagi."

"Apa aku terlihat punya waktu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu? Kau ini tidak dewasa."

Aku menunduk kesal.

"Oh iya, Hinata, kau tak boleh lengah. Semua orang juga sedang mencari kerja, jadi jangan berfikir kalau kau hanya sendiri. Semangat itu boleh, tapi..."

Sasuke mendekat dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya sambil mengarah ke arah keningku. "Gunakan ini." Jarinya menekan keningku.

"Sampai nanti." Lalu Sasuke pergi.

Apaan sih. Selalu saja menganggap orang lain bodoh. Apanya yang tidak dewasa. Kau menjelaskan tentang arti mencari pekerjaan, dan itu artinya aku harus mencari kerja kan?

 _Gunakan ini._

Aku menghela nafas. "Apa maksudnya."

.

.

.

 _Badai besar diperkirakan akan datang._

Aku bertemu dengan Sakura untuk makan siang bersama saat kami selesai kuliah. Kami biasa menghabiskan waktu beberapa kali. Meski Sakura adalah gadis yang pandai bergaul dia tidak pernah melupakanku. Dia paling tahu bahwa aku tak punya teman baik lain selain dia.

"Hinata kau benar-benar berkembang ya. Saat SMA kau hanya menyukai dan mencintai buku. Sekarang kau berkembang, apa lagi bisa sampai menyukai sosok laki-laki. Ditambah lagi presentasi keberhasilannya hanya sedikit mengingat yang kau sukai itu 'Sasuke'" Sakura berkata sambil menikmati jusnya.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke. "Sebenarnya.. aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, sekarang aku ingin lebih sering bertemu dengannya. Juga berbicara lebih banyak dengannya." Aku sadar sekarang, bahwa aku sedang mengejar sosoknya yang begitu menarik perhatian.

Sakura terkekeh.

"Be-benar kok! Hanya itu! Mungkin saja dia sudah punya pacar." Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Dia tidak punya pacar kok. Sepertinya dia pernah berpacaran saat tingkat satu. Tapi sekarang dia single. Bagaimana Hinata?" Sakura makin terkekeh.

"Situasi ini harus dimanfaatkan Hinata. Jika kau mau melakukannya, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang menarik." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Benar, seperti.. nomor Hpnya mungkin?"

.

.

.

Wawancara kedua diperusahaan periklanan pun tiba. Aku bersemangat meski sedikit gugup. Giliranku masih belum tiba, aku masih menunggu resah di ruang tunggu bersama dengan pelamar yang lain. Kau pasti bisa Hinata. Tenanglah, aku akan melakukannya seperti yang Sasuke bilang.

 _Hinata harus bertarung dengan dirimu yang apa adanya._

"Hey." Ucap seseorang disebelahku, dia juga salah satu pelamar disini. Aku menoleh.

"Apa kau tahu? Katanya wawancara ke-2 di perusahaan ini sangat sulit. Suasana wawancaranya begitu mengintimidasi sampai ada yang menangis."

Menangis?

"Be-benarkah?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari seniorku, katanya bahaya jika tak melakukan persiapan."

"Silahkan selanjutnya, Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap panitia.

Aku berdiri gugup, juga gemetaran sambil memasuki ruang wawancara. Bagaimana ini? Mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu? Membuat aku semakin gugup. Pokoknya aku harus tenang.

Wawancara pun dimulai, aku duduk dengan gugup.

"Selama ini anda pernah melamar kemana saja?"

"Sa-saya pernah melamar di perusahaan A, perusahaan periklanan B, dan perusahaan komunikasi C."aku harus menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Ah, dalam artian luas kau tertarik dengan periklanan ya?"

Artian luas?

"Apa pendapatmu dengan perusahaan A?"

"Aku gagal dalam tes awal." Aku langsung menjawab. Hal yang langsung kusesali. Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Harusnya aku berbohong.

"Mengapa kau memilih perusahaan kami? Bukan perusahaan yang lain?"

"Ka-karena..  
Ah, perusahaan ini membuat banyak iklan yang aku suka." Aku menjawab asal, karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kepalaku semakin ku tundukan.

"Seperti apa iklan yang kau sukai?"

"Iklan seperti itu memang gampang diterima dan pasaran kan?"

"Iklan seperti itu bisa dibuat diperusahaan lain kan?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan diperusahaan kami?"

Aku makin menunduk, kesal juga merasa kalah.

"Saya..  
Tidak tahu.."

.

.

.

Aku selesai wawancara dengan membawa hasil yang mengecewakan. Aku keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu dengan kesal juga sedih. Dengan menghela nafas beberapa kali, aku menatap langit. Langit hari ini juga sangat tak menyenangkan.

Aku bermaksud untuk memikirkan apa itu bekerja, tapi aku tak memikirkan apapun. Meski aku mengatakannya dengan jujur, tak ada artinya jika aku tak tahu apa yang aku katakan. Aku ini.. Benar-benar bodoh. Wajar saja jika orang sepertiku selalu gagal dan sulit diajari.

Aku membuka ponselku bermaksud untuk menghubungin Sakura, namun aku malah memandangi nomor Sasuke. Dia juga sekarang berada ditokyo ya? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula dia tahu dimana tempat aku wawancara, dan sekarang aku tepat berada di depan gedung tempat aku diwawancarai tadi. Mungkin dia bisa kemari. Lalu kuputuskan untuk menghubunginnya.

 _Piipp piip.._

" _Hallo?"_ suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Sa-sasuke? I-ini aku Hinata. Maaf tiba-tiba, a-aku sedang berada didepan perusahaan periklanan tempat aku wawancara. Ah, a-aku tahu nomormu dari teman dan.."

" _Maaf, sekarang aku sedang ada urusan mendesak."_

 _Tuut tuut._

Aku diam sebentar. Lalu menurunkan ponselku dari telingaku. Aku malah semakin kesal, dan tidak bisa menahan tangis. Aku menangis.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Itu sudah pasti, dia juga ada urusan karena itulah dia datang ke tokyo.

 _Gunakan ini._

Kenapa aku berharap ia datang menghiburku?

Saat masih menangis, hujan besar datang. Tapi aku tetap tak bergerak dari tempatku. Hatiku masih kacau. Ada apa denganku? Aku bahkan bukan pacarnya. Kenapa aku benar-benar bodoh?

Tiba-tiba hujan berhenti. Tidak, hujan tidak berhenti, tapi aku tak kebasahan lagi. Seseorang memayungiku. Aku langsung berbalik dan terkejut.

Sasuke..

"Kau ini, setidaknya bawalah payung. Apa kau tidak dengar bahwa badai akan datang?"

Aku masih terkejut menatapnya tak berkedip. Dia.. kenapa datang kesini?

"Dan kau tak akan basah kuyup jika kau segera masuk kedalam stasiun shinkansen kan." Sasuke melanjutkan.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..

"Sa-sasuke bilang kalau aku harus bertarung dengan diriku sendiri! Aku pun tak berkata bohong saat wawancara. Tapi, aku malah disodori dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit sampai pikiranku menjadi kacau. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Dan aku..  
Sangat, sangat..  
Kesal.."

Aku tetap berdiri disini karena ingin bertemu denganmu. Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu..

Sasuke memandangku sendu lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi kau bisa lega, karena tak usah terikat dengan perusahaan seperti itu"

Tangan Sasuke meraih wajahku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Intinya kau hanya tak berjodoh dengan perusahaan itu." Sasuke tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Sekarang kita naik shinkansen dulu."

Dalam sekejap, aku merasa terselamatkan.

.

.

.

Aku sudah duduk dalam shinkansen bersama Sasuke. Aku duduk disamping jendela, jadi aku dapat melihat pentulan wajahku saat aku melihat jendela. Wajahku berantakan, memalukan. Aku menangis begitu saja dan menyusahkan Sasuke.

Aku menoleh kesamping dan memandangi Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh.

"Maaf untuk banyak hal, aku susah mengganggumu dengan menghubungimu padahal kau sedang ada urusan penting kan?"

Sasuke menutup korannya. "Yah, kau sama sekali tidak salah kok. Sejujurnya, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan urusanku tadi. Aku malah tertolong saat kau menghubungiku, aku jadi punya alasan untuk pergi lebih awal."

Mendengarnya wajahku malah memerah, aku berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menunduk dalam.

 _Pengumuman untuk semua penumpang, karena badai tingkat 6 datang, keberangkatan kereta akan ditunda._

Yang benar saja? Aku melihat ke arah jendela. Namun hujan badai memang sangat besar.

"Hari yang buruk ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat kearah jendela juga. Aku tersenyum.

Tapi..  
aku beruntung, karena dengan begini aku bisa bersama Sasuke lebih lama. Mungkin saja aku bisa bersamanya sampai besok pagi.  
Apa yang aku fikirkan? Tidak sopan, tidak sopan.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu berdiri sambil membawa tasnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan."

"Aku akan tidur diluar saja." Sasuke melanjutkan.

Aku memandangnya sebentar, beru tersadar kaget. Eh?!

"Kalau keadaannya seperti ini kereta ini tak akan bergerak sampai besok pagi. Aku tak akan bisa tidur di ruangan sepanas ini. Lagi pula disini berisik." Ucap Sasuke sambil pergi begitu saja.

Tidak.. Kenapa jadi begini? Padahal kukira bisa bersama Sasuke hingga pagi. Tanpa berfikir lama aku juga berdiri mengambil tasku dan segera berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Sasuke berbalik.

"Aku juga mau mencari tempat untuk menginap!"

Sasuke terkejut.

"Berhentilah meninggalkan perempuan sendirian, kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu."

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan mengambil tanganku untuk digandengnya.

"Dengar ya, kau sendiri yang ingin ikut. Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab." Jawab Sasuke.

Bertanggung jawab?

Kami sampai dihotel pertama, namun ternyata hotel itu penuh. Saat sampai hotel kedua, ternyata sudah terisi penuh juga. Kami mencari sampai 6 hotel namun tetap buntu. Semua hotel sudah terisi penuh.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan, rasanya ingin menangis." Aku merengek.

"Diamlah, kau membuatku jengkel. Menangislah dalam hati!"

Jika terus seperti ini, kami tak akan bisa menginap dimanapun.

Lalu kami sampai di hotel selanjutnya.

"Disini saja, kalau disini pasti kosong."

Tempat ini..

Ini kan..

Love Hotel..

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke terkekeh.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?

.

 **TBC**

.

Note : Love hotel itu hotel khusus untuk pasangan. Jadi satu kamarnya harus diisi sama minimal sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan.

firmansyahfarellll, NoveHime, Bonteng ijo, Yurika-Chan, Riri, Luffi, SasuHina, HNisa Sahina, uchihaxhinata: Udah up ya, terima kasih juga yang dukung:)  
pikacu: yap mereka ketemu lagi.  
ratnasarinabilah: cie banget ya:D  
Nurind211: terima kasih:)  
Hinata: haha dasar ya, padahal menurut aku pake kacamata ga akan membuat kita terlihat pintar loh:D  
Nurul851: yep, hinata emg kuper disini hahaha  
siiuchild: makasih ya:)  
: makasih ya:) ahaha malah aku sama sekali gak tau golongan darah sasuke, jadi asal aja nulis O wkwk=)) gapapa ya:D  
verell: iya mungkin dia iseng.  
hana: mereka yang kamu tanyakan itu siapa ya? heheh kurang ngerti:D

makasih yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi. chap depan mungkin agak lama soalnya aku mau mudik dulu hihi kalian mudik gak? yang mudik jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh gitu buat aku*apasih hahahaha  
jangan lupa yang sudah baca review, kadang-kadang suka kecewa kalo liat banyak banget silent reader. kalau menikmati cerita ini, review ya:) kritik yang membangun boleh banget.  
satu lagi, maaf lahir batin ya maaf kalo aku kadang suka jadi author yang php huhu  
terakhir, jangan lupa review. seeyainnextchap!:*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

Saat badai mengamuk di Jepang. Badai besar juga berkunjung kedalam hatiku. Aku mengikuti Sasuke, meski terlalu cepat karena saat tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menginap di love hotel, aku tetap.. aku.. tetap mengikutinya.

Setelah memesan kamar kami diantar menuju kamar kami. Sampai petugas pergi, aku berada di belakang Sasuke namun Sasuke tak kunjung membuka pintu kamar kami meski telah lama memegang ganggang pintu kamar itu. Lalu kudengar Sasuke menghela nafas dan berbalik memandangiku.

"Hinata, apa benar kau mau masuk? Jangan sampai kau menyesal dan berkata 'lebih baik aku tidur di kereta'" ucap Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kita bisa saja pergi lebih jauh dan mencari hotel bisnis lainnya, tapi jika cuacanya seperti ini kurasa tidak akan ada yang kosong." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Aku menjawab sambil menunduk. Tak melihat eskpresi Sasuke namun aku mendengar dia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ka-kalau hanya tidur, di tempat seperti inipun tak jadi masalah kan. Lagi pula kita dapat kamar dengan harga murah, tak perlu mengeluh." Ucapku saat masuk.

Kulihat Sasuke tengah membuka jasnya dan menyimpan tas di atas meja kamar tersebut. Bermalam dengan Sasuke, apa benar aku bisa tidur hingga besok pagi?

Mataku berputar mengamati kamar ini. Kamar ini cukup luas dan hanya memiliki satu ranjang besar, yah tentu saja. Ini kan love hotel. Namun secara keseluruhan tempat ini ternyata kamarnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Untunglah tempat tidurnya tidak berputar ya," Sasuke terkekeh.

"I-iya."

"Dindingnya juga bukan cermin ya?" Sasuke semakin terkekeh.

"I-iya." Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan-jangan dia tahu bahwa aku baru pertama kali datang ketempat seperti ini.

"Hinata, tolong nyalakan tv dan lihat berita tentang badai hari ini." Sasuke berkata sambil memberikan remot tv padaku.

Kenapa harus aku?

Aku menerima remot dan menyalakan tv, saat tv menyala ternyata hanya ada satu chennel dan isinya seorang sepasang kekasih sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Seketika aku langsung mematikan tvnya. Mukaku merah padam. Sementara Sasuke sibuk tertawa menertawakanku.

"Jadi, bagaimana cuacanya?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"LI-LIHAT SAJA SENDIRI DASAR ISENG! BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU!" aku berteriak memukul Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi aku boleh menyalakannya lagi?"

"GYAAA, JANGAN! HENTIKAN!"

Aku kesal luar biasa sementara Sasuke masih tertawa dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya."

Saat sampai pintu kamar mandi Sasuke berbalik sambil terkekeh. "Jangan mengintip."

Mukaku merah sampai ubun-ubun dan melempar sendal kamar tersebut kearahnya. "Disuruhpun aku tak akan melihat!"

Menyebalkan! Memangnya salah jika aku belum pernah pergi ke love hotel? Seenaknya saja menggodaku hanya karna dia tahu sedikit!

Sementara Sasuke mandi, aku duduk disofa kamar tersebut sambil menunduk. Tapi.. Sasuke sudah tahu tempat ini, dan terlihat terbiasa. Itu berarti Sasuke pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini. Apa mungkin dia dulu bermalam ditempat ini bersama mantan pacarnya? Saat itu Sasuke pasti bersikap manis dan berkata mesra.

Sementara aku..

Hanya dijadikan bahan lelucon untuknya. Dari situ aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku tidaklah spesial untuknya.

Aku makin menunduk karena sedih. Lalu aku mengusap usap sofa yang aku tempati, cukup besar dan nyaman. Syukurlah ada sofa disini, lebih baik aku tidur disini.

Lalu Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang dada, mukaku kembali memerah.

"Apa kau tahu dimana kimononya?"

Aku mendunduk dan menggeleng. "Aku juga akan mandi." Dalam keadaan masih menunduk aku berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hinata."

Aku berbalik. Dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memberikan kimono kepadaku.

"Ini, aku menemukannya. Pakailah setelah mandi."

Aku mengambil tanpa menatap kearahnya dan pergi mandi.

Saat selesai mandi dan keluar ternyata lampu kamar tersebut sudah padam. Aku juga menemukan Sasuke yang tidur memakai kimono di sofa yang akan aku tempati tadi. Apa ketiduran? Aku berjalan kearah sofa tersebut dan duduk dilantai tepat didepan sofa tersebut dan memandangi Sasuke yang tengah tertidur menghadap ke arahku.

Rasanya sayang jika ia dibiarkan tidur. Jika penggemarnya melihat dia seperti ini pasti akan heboh. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh. Apa aku harus memotretnya? Lalu aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan memotretnya kemudian menyimpannya kembali.

Agak lama aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya begitu mulus, hidungnya yang mancung juga sangat menawan. Rambut nya juga sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Memandanginya seperti ini ternyata membuatku senang.

"Ini hebat." Aku tertawa.

"Apanya?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun. Aku terkejut.

"Aku tak bisa tidur jika kau terus memandangiku." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Sa-sasuke, aku saja yang tidur disofa, kau tidur di tempat tidur saja."

"Jangan bodoh." Sasuke membalikan badannya memunggungiku.

"Mana ada pria tidur ditempat yang luas dan membiarkan perempuan tidur ditempat yang sempit. Sudahlah tidur saja sana di tempat tidur."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita tentukan dengan permainan batu gunting kertas!"

"Diamlah, kau menyusahkan."

"Tapi itu kan bagus agar adil."

"Adil untuk Hinata saja."

"Ayolah."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan jika aku tidur disofa, kau lakukan yang kusuruh pergilah tidur ditempat tidur." Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai kesal. Aku diam sebentar.

"Ta-tapi, yang memaksa untuk ikut kan aku, lihat besar tubuh kita berbeda kan? Tidur dikasur sebesar itu pasti tidak akan nyaman."

Kudengar Sasuke menghela nafas dan langsung bangun dari posisinya untuk duduk dan menatapku serius.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berdua akan tidur ditempat tidur."

Aku terkejut Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu, namun belum sampat aku tersadar tiba-tiba aku sudah berada pada punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkatku, belum sempat aku berontak, aku telah dilepaskan dan aku mendarat dikasur dengan Sasuke diatasku. Tanganku dipegangnya sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau sendiri yang ingin ikut. Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Sa-sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" suaraku bergetar karna takut.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri."

"Ja-jangan mempermainkanku."

"Tidak mau tidur di tempat tidur sama saja dengan merayuku kan."

"A-aku tak bermaksud merayumu!"

"Pembohong, padahal kau tahu apa yang dilakukan dihotel ini kan." Sasuke terkekeh.

Aku ketakutan dan berusaha berontak namun pegangan Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Le-lepaskan!" aku berteriak meski tau akan sia-sia.

Kulihat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Aku sangat takut hingga tanpa sadar, aku mengeluarkan air mata sambil masih menatapnya.

Saat air mataku keluar, Sasuke mendadak berhenti mendekat. Kulihat dia seperti terkejut. Lama-lama cengkraman tangannya padaku semakin melemah, aku memanfaatkannya untuk melepaskan tanganku lalu menamparnya. Sasuke semakin terkejut.

"Kau kan pintar, mengapa melakukan hal yang salah!" aku bangun dan menjauh.

"Sebelum ini kau harus berpelukan dulu kan! Setelah itu baru berciuman!"

"Hinata.."

"Intinya! Kita harus saling suka! Jika kita melakukan ini tanpa rasa saling suka.. rasanya.. sepi kan.." aku menunduk dan sedikit menyesal telah berkata begitu pada Sasuke. Aku seperti anak kecil. Aku berpaling, bersiap jika saja Sasuke akan menertawakanku.

"Kau benar." Sasuke bersuara. Aku melirik sedikit melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah menunduk dan memegang pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal. Lalu kulihat dia mulai bangun dan membenarkan posisinya untuk tidur dikasur tersebut.

"Maaf, lebih baik kita tidur. Aku tidak mau terlambat besok." Sasuke menutup matanya dan berbalik memunggungiku.

"K-kau tidur disini?" Suaraku masih bergetar.

"Ya."

Mendengarnya aku mengambil bantal diam-diam sambil beranjak menuju sofa.

"Kau juga, tidurlah disini." Suara Sasuke menahanku.

Aku diam sebentar.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun."

Aku masih diam, namun segera berdiri menuju sofa.

"Aku berjanji." Sasuke kembali bersuara.

Aku kembali berhenti dan menunduk.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut." Lanjut Sasuke.

Mendengarnya aku malah mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk dikasur tersebut. Namun aku menangis tertahan. Aku berusaha menahannya takut jika Sasuke akan mendengarnya.

Aku memang takut..

Tapi.. Debaran jantungku lebih kuat saat mengingat apa yang terjadi antara kita berdua tadi.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada dishinkansen saat pagi hari. Kepalaku pusing karena tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi. Untuk apa aku menginap di hotel, aku tetap saja merasa kelelahan.

"Hinata."

Ah, aku lupa bahwa Sasuke berada disampingku.

"Ini, air dan coklat." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menyodorkan air juga coklat.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Pusingmu akan berkurang jika gula darahmu naik, kau boleh mengembalikannya kapan saja."

Aku tersenyum dan menerimanya. Ini pemberian pertama Sasuke, aku senang bukan main. "Terima kasih." Aku ini benar-benar manusia yang paling bahagia.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Kau bilang dapat nomor handphoneku dari temanmu ya?"

"I-iya."

"Coba kulihat."

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Maaf sudah seenaknya."

"Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Sasuke berkata sambil memainkan handphoneku. Benar-benar hebat, kalau aku pasti tak bisa. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengembalikan Hanphoneku.

"Ini, ambilah. Itu nomorku yang baru. Nomorku yang lama sudah diketahui banyak orang, jadi aku segera menggantinya. Karena itu, jangan beri tahu nomor itu pada temanmu yang berambut pink itu ya."

"A-aku tak akan memberitahunya."

Wajahku memerah. Sakura ketahuan! Aku tak percaya Sasuke memberikan nomor barunya padaku. Syukurlah. Aku mengejarnya.

Aku memegang erat botol air mineral juga coklat pemberian Sasuke. Tak berniat memakannya atau melepaskannya. Hingga beberapa saat aku pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

END OF HINATA POV.

.

Sasuke sibuk membaca koran sambil menunggu sampai ditempat tujuan. Dia menikmati perjalanan pulang bersama Hinata kali ini. Saat membolak-balikan koran tiba-tiba bahunya tertimpa sesuatu. Saat menoleh ternyata Hinata tertidur dan jatuh menyandar di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tertidur. Terus menatapnya. Juga merapihkan sedikit poni Hinata. Wajahnya begitu polos. Bagai tersihir, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menipiskan jarak antara bibir Hinata juga bibir miliknya dan mencium bibir Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Mengecup dan melumatnya beberapa kali, saat lumatan kesekian kali dia tersadar dan dengan cepat menarik wajahnya karena takut.

"Sial, apa yang aku lakukan." Sasuke memegang bibirnya.

Sementara dalam mimpi Hinata, kereta melaju tanpa henti dan hanya ada Hinata bersama Sasuke didalamnya.

.

 **TBC**

.

Ancur ya chap yang ini:""((  
Maafin ya biasalah abis pulang mudik jadi linglung sama fanfic hahaah~  
Jangan lupa review ya, kritik membangun diterima banget. Pembaca yang baik pasti memberikan timbal balik melalui review*alah kata kata copas ini wkwk* pokoknya review kalo suka, kalo engga nanti tak golok loh hahaha

Balesan review:

firmansyahfarellll : Sudah ya:)  
pikacu : Mau bermalam lah mereka XD  
cintya cleadizzlibratheea : mau bermalam loh hayo mikir apa:D  
nxnxmx : sudah ya:) terima kasih sudah menunggu:)  
Ella9601 : Ini kayaknya udah semi M ya:D atau engga? wkwk semoga tetap menikmati:)  
Nurul851 : Iya, belum saatnya hinata diterima kerja nih:D ini sudah ada part romance mereka ya:D  
NoveHime : Perasaan Sasuke terungkap masih agak lama gapapa ya:D  
ratnasarinabilah : Sudah ya:D  
Bonteng ijo : Sudah ya:)  
HyugaRara : Sudah ya:) terima kasih dukungannya:*  
lk : Sudah ya, maaf lama:)  
siiuchild : Wohohoho semoga chap selanjutnya juga ga sabar ya wkwk:)  
Ulat Bulu : Semangat ya cari kerjanya, pasti kalo usaha terus bisa diterima kok:D makasih ya:)  
Hinata : Sudah ya:)  
Nurind211 : Ngapa-ngapain gimana ya?:D  
mizuki Nanahara : Ayo cepet gede, masa remaja itu enak banget loh:D makasih loh ya:D  
verell : Aduh, next fic aja ya saya sebenernya pengen buat fic rate M wkwwkk  
meidi : Halo pembaca baru:D wah senengnya kalo puas, nanti pasti kejawab tunggu aja ya:D  
uchihaxhinata : Iya dong jangan jutek jutek ya sasukenya biar ga terlalu nyebelin wkwk:D

Makasih yang udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi, Seeyainnextchap!:*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

HINATA POV

.

 _ **Sasuke, terima kasih banyak soal kemarin ya :D  
Aku sempat sedih dalam pencarian kerja kemarin, tapi suasana hatiku sudah berubah menjadi baik. Terima kasih\\(0-0)/**_

Aku memandang ponselku, juga SMS yang sudah aku ketik. Apa dikirim sekarang saja? Aku menulis pesan untuk Sasuke namun masih bimbang antara ingin mengirimnya atau tidak. Aku memandanginya lebih serius. Aneh tidak ya? Tapi jika ditambah emoticon rasanya konyol. Aku mengela nafas dan menubrukan kepalaku diatas meja yang aku tempati sekarang. Disinilah aku, dikantin kampus dan merasa galau hanya karena ingin memberikan pesan untuk Sasuke. Aku ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dari belakang terdengar suara.

Sakura! Dia mengejutkanku. Aku menatapnya sebal, tapi dia malah tersenyum dan duduk didepanku.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Coba kulihat." Sakura kembali berbicara dan merebut handphoneku.

"Wah pesan, daya tarik dari pesan itu sangat penting Hinata."

"Ke-kembalikan!" aku berusaha merebutnya namun gagal.

"Sebentar aku ingin lihat-lihat."

Ah, sudahlah aku pasrah saja. Toh aku tidak akan bisa merebutnya. Meski Sakura adalah wanita anggun dan cantik juga populer, tenaganya hampir sama dengan seorang lelaki.

"Hi-hinata.." Sakura berbicara gagap, wajahnya sangat menakutkan dan matanya menatap tajam kearahku. Dia tampak sangat horror. Lalu dia memperlihatkan apa yang dia lihat di hanphoneku. Melihatnya aku membeku. Itu foto Sasuke saat tidur disofa! Aku tak menyangka Sakura akan melihat-lihat galeriku!

"APA INI?!" teriak Sakura, orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami.

"Ssst, Sakura.."

Sakura berdeham dan mengecilkan suaranya. "Apa ini maksudnya? Mengapa kau punya foto Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang tidur?"

"T-tidak, I-itu, Y-yah ceritanya sangat panjang."

Wajah Sakura kian menakutkan. "Jika kau tak mau buka mulut, aku akan menyebarkan foto ini pada penggemarnya."

Kyaa! Aura jahat Sakura mulai keluar! Aku menunduk dan tak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan semuanya detail demi detail hingga Sakura puas.

"KAU MENGINAP..." sebelum Sakura berteriak lebih kencang kubungkam mulutnya. Aku tahu pasti begini reaksinya, lagi pula ini memang mengejutkan. Siapa juga yang bisa menyangka bahwa aku akan menginap bersama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ssst, pelan-pelan Sakura."

"YaTuhan, ternyata kau bisa juga ya Hinata."

"Su-sudah kubilang itu kecelakaan! Semua terjadi karena Shinkansennya berhenti."

"Baiklah,baiklah. Tapi kalian tak mungkin menginap di Love Hotel kan?" Sakura tertawa.

Aku diam.

..

..

Krik.

"Ka-kalian menginap diLove Hotel?" Sakura mengeluarkan aura gelap.

Aku menunduk.

Sakura memijat keningnya, aku yakin Sakura pasti sangat amat terkejut sekali.

"Lalu.. Hinata, apa kau menikmatinya?" Sakura berbisik.

"Ka-kami tak melakukan apa pun!"

"Eh? Bohong? Kenapa?!"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Memangnya salah kalau kami tak melakukan apapun?"

Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali memainkan handphoneku. Terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Tapi memangnya salah?

Tapi.. sebenarnya aku tak berfikir kalau kami tak melakukan apa-apa. Tetesan air dari rambut Sasuke. Kekuatan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat lenganku. Aroma Sasuke. Semuanya bisa ku ingat. Sejujurnya.. aku setengah menyesal, seharusnya aku tak usah melawan.

Alih-alih kulihat Sakura tersenyum kearah handphoneku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku menambahkan tiga emoticon hati pada pesanmu untuk Sasuke."

"Sa-sakura.."

"Apa kau tak kesal jika ia tak sadar bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang menyukainya?"

Aku menunduk. "A-aku akan mengatakannya langsung jika waktunya sudah tepat. Lagipula aku tak bisa mengatakannya jika belum dapat pekerjaan."

"Wah, pesannya sudah terkirim."

"EH? BOHONGG!"

Sakura terkekeh. Aku cemberut dan mengambil handphoneku yang berada tepat dihadapannya sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Aku benar-benar malu dengan pesan itu. Aku akan menemui Sasuke. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku ingin lebih banyak mengobrol dengannya.

.

.

.

Aku menemukan Sasuke diruang olahraga. Aku melihatnya sedang bermain dengan bola tenis sendirian. Mengapa dia sendirian? Meskipun aku sedikit bersyukur karena memang hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Perlahan aku mendekatinya dari belakang.

"H-hai." Sapaku.

Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum. "Hai."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bersemangat lagi berburu kerja?" Sasuke masih tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku ingin kembali dulu ke awal, aku harus memikirkan dulu apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Memangnya ada waktu untuk kembali ke awal?"

"Ja-jangan berkata begitu! Begini-begini aku sedang panik!"

Sasuke tertawa. "Mengapa cara hidupmu sangat kaku."

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke mudah sekali tertawa dihadapanku. Syukurlah, aku bisa mengobrol biasa dengannya.

"Ah, Sasuke apa kau ingin main bulu tangkis dengan temanmu?"

"Aku hanya main-main sebentar."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika adu denganku? Yang menang boleh bertanya apa saja pada yang kalah, dan pertanyaan itu harus dijawab dengan jujur. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menatapku terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Tak ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"B-bohong, pasti ada kan?!"

"Tidak." Jawabnya sambil berbalik berjalan meninggalkanku.

Dengan jengkel, ku ambil bola tenis yang berada dilantai dan melemparnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tak mau kalah dari perempuan kan? Sejak awal kau tak mau bertarung denganku karena takut harga dirimu terluka kan?"

Aura Sasuke berubah, dia membalikan badannya dan menatapku dengan tajam, menakutkan juga serius.

"Biar aku katakan ini terlebih dahulu." Sasuke memungut bola tenis yang aku lemparkan padanya.

"Aku tak pernah kalah dalam pertarungan."

Dan pertandingan kami dimulai.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kami berakhir dengan Sasuke sebagai pemenangnya. Rasanya seperti pertarungan sungguhan. Kami terduduk lelah diruang olahraga sambil kepanasan. Aku tahu dari awal bahwa aku tak mungkin menang melawannya, aku hanya ingin lebih lama berdua dengannya.

"Hei, kau tak punya pertanyaan? Kau menang, ingat?" aku tersenyum.

Sasuke diam sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaannya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke lalu menunduk. Sebenarnya aku belum menentukan pertanyaannya tapi..

"Kenapa kau berburu pekerjaan?" aku bersuara.

"Kau bisa magang di firma hukum setelah lulus nanti, karena kau sudah lulus ujian negara kan." Aku semakin menunduk. Pantaskah aku menanyakan ini?

"Kau tak perlu memakai jas dan pergi kesana kemari, apalagi cuacanya sangat merepotkan dan menghabiskan banyak uang. Belum lagi mendapatkan pengalaman pahit." Ini adalah pengalaman pribadi.

Aku meliriknya sedikit. Sasuke menatapku sebentar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku sambil menutup matanya. Apa dia tak akan menjawabnya? Seketika aku merasa bodoh.

"Yah, mungkin jawabannya untuk mencari kemungkinan lain. Pekerjaan yang sudah ditetapkan orang lain itu menurutku tidak menarik. Aku sudah berhenti berburu kerja. Apalagi aku tak bercita-cita untuk menjadi pegawai tetap. Aku tak suka disuruh-suruh oleh orang lain. Dan aku berhenti berburu kerja karena aku tahu benar tentang sifatku itu. Memang benar kita bisa hidup dengan bekerja. Tapi, tujuan bekerja bukan hanya untuk hidup kan."

Aku memandang Sasuke tak berkedip. Dia benar-benar dewasa. Singkat kata itu juga terjadi terhadapku. Aku tak bisa menetapkan pekerjaanku karena aku tak bisa melihat diriku sendiri.

Sasuke bangun dan duduk kembali. "Yah, bukan berarti aku sudah menentukan dengan jelas apa yang aku cari. Aku sangat membenci orang yang berkata 'mencari jati diri' dengan enteng."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatapku. "Kupikir yang kita cari hanya ada didalam diri kita sendiri." Dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Aku berlari karena terlambat pergi kekampus. Aku memegang buku untuk anak-anak yang aku pegang. Ini adalah buku kesukaanku, dalam buku ini terdapat banyak kata-kata yang aku sukai. Kali ini buku ini juga mengingatkanku pada Sasuke.

 _Jika kebahagiaan adalah berjalan dijalan yang tepat meski itu sulit, maka semua orang menapak satu langkah lebih dekat menuju kebahagiaan sambil menaiki dan menuruni puncak masalah. Untuk tiba dikebahagiaan tertinggi, semua orang harus melewati berbagai hal._

Saat mengingat kata-kata Sasuke, aku teringat untaikan kata-kata yang berada dibuku itu. Walau hanya sedikit, rasanya aku bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke menjadi kekuatan bagiku.

Sambil masih berlari aku menemui tujuanku. Yaitu pagar yang berada dipinggir kampusku. Itu adalah jalan pintas menuju kelas yang harus aku datangi. Lalu aku meloncat dan melewati pagar itu, namun alangkah terkejutnya saat selesai memanjat dan meloncati pagar itu aku melihat Sasuke tak jauh sedang bersama seorang gadis. Refleks aku sembunyi didekat pohon dan agak dekat dengan Sasuke sehingga pembicaraan mereka terdengar olehku.

"Aku menyukaimu! Kau mengerti kan perasaanku? Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, sampai kelulusan juga tak apa-apa."

Wanita itu sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke? bagaimana ini? Hatiku tak tenang.

"Sampai kelulusan ya? Jadi itu alasanmu? Untuk membuat kenangan? Kalau mau hiasan, kau bisa mencari orang lain kan."

Sasuke benar-benar kejam. Dia seperti membunuh wanita itu secara perlahan.

"A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu! A-aku juga ingin berpacaran denganmu setelah kelulusan!"

"Maaf aku harus pergi."

"A-aku ikut!"

"Apa kau sudah menentukan pekerjaan? Atau kau ingin jadi pembantu rumah tangga? Maaf saja aku tak ingin berhubungan dengan orang yang tak bisa memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri dimasa-masa yang penting."

Dingin sekali.

"Intinya.. percuma saja menyatakan perasaan padaku, karena aku tak berniat untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun."

DEG

DEG

DEG

 _Karena aku tak berniat untuk berpacaran_

 _Dengan siapapun._

DEG

DEG

Itu artinya..

Puk! Kepalaku tiba-tiba dipukul lemah oleh sebuah buku, saat menoleh ternyata Sasuke.

"Kau ini suka mengintip orang ya." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Gadis itu juga sudah tak ada. Namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Aku ingin menangis namun kutahan. Lalu aku berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" aku menggapai lengannya.

"Aku sudah mengerti! Tentang hal yang dicari hanya didalam diri kita sendiri, akhirnya aku mengerti! Aku akan melakukannya.."

Suaraku membasah. "Karena itu, berdoalah untukku agar aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Sasuke.. banyak sekali..

"Kita teman kan?" aku menunduk.

Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi, aku tak bisa lagi menanyakannya.

Aku tak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Berjuanglah." Sasuke berucap.

Dan aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum air mata ini jatuh dan terlihat olehnya.

 _Percuma saja menyatakan perasaan padaku._

Aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

.

 **TBC**

.

Gimana gimana gimana? Maafin kalo mengecewakan hiks.  
cie kalian yang udh mulai sekolah semangat yaa ospeknya:D dan semangat juga yang sekarang udh mulai sekolah lagi dan jadi kaka kelas hohoho ana mah anak kuliahan masih lama liburnyan hiks kok jadi curhat?maapmaap.

Jangan lupa review lagi yak, yang gak review fix jahat:( maafin gabisa bales review soalnya ada yg ngomelngomel ana ngetik dilaptop temen huhu pokoknya semoga menikmati dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Makasih yang udah review yang udh fav yang udah foll. Seeyainnextchap!:*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, aku ini manusia yang polos. Hanya karena Sasuke berkata "berjuanglah" aku yakin bisa berlari, meski tak bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

Itu artinya, aku saat ini akan menutup diri dari masalah percintaan, dan akan menjadi pemburu pekerjaan(keputusan sementara).

 _Percuma saja menyatakan perasaan padaku, karena aku tak berniat untuk berpacaran dengan siapapun._

Meskipun begitu, kata-kata Sasuke selalu berputar diotakku. Aku terlanjur berfikir apa yang membuatnya tak mau berpacaran dengan siapapun. Dan maksud dari perkataan itu, aku juga mengerti, hanya saja kata-kata itu terus berputar dan hatiku masih sesakit saat aku mendengarnya.

"Itu artinya kau juga ditolak." Sakura menyesapi minuman yang disediakan oleh kantin kampus kami.

Aku menunduk sebentar namun langsung tertawa kaku. "Ta-tapi, aku jadi dapat pemikiran ini. Jika Sasuke takkan menjadi milik siapapun, hatikupun sepertinya bisa tenang."

Sakura menatapku seakan berkata, _hatimu tenang? Yang benar saja!_

"Yah, mari kita hentikan topik pembicaraan ini." Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan berkas untuk pelamaran kerja selanjutnya.

"Oh iya, Sakura aku sudah menentukan bahwa aku akan menerbitkan buku anak-anak. Mulai besok aku mau mengelilingi perusahaan penerbitan di daerah Tokyo."

"Melakukan terobosan baru ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

..

EH?!

Suara Sasuke!

"Kalau hanya menunggu takkan ada yang terjadi. Berjuanglah agar kau tak dianggap anak SMP." Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, Sasuke berada tepat dibelakangku. Hanya menatapnya begini saja hatiku benar-benar agak kacau. Jantungku juga berdebar kuat.

Tadi aku bilang akan menutup diri dari percintaan kan, ayolah aku pasti bisa. Tutup dirimu. Aku sibuk menyemangati diri dan berpaling kembali membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jangan mengejekku." Aku menjawabnya.

Lalu Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke walau tak terlalu dekat dan memandangnya tak suka. Entah apa yang difikirkan Sakura.

"Salam kenal, sepertinya kau banyak membantu Hinataku ya." Sakura berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura.."

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Sakura semakin mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Kufikir kau sudah mengerti hati seseorang karena kau sangat pintar. Tapi, ternyata kau tidak mengerti jika berhubungan dengan masalah kecil ya." Dan Sakura berbalik sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ayo kita pergi pemburu kerja!" Sakura menarik lenganku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sesaat tadi aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Mengapa wajahnya terlihat terkejut? Sambil masih terseret-seret akibat tarikan Sakura, aku menoleh kebelakang ingin melihat Sasuke. Padahal kami belum berbicara apapun. Ku lihat Sasuke tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kata-kata Sakura memang sedikit berlebihan. Namun aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, aku harus kuat. Sekarang aku harus melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

.

.

.

 **Perusahaan penerbitan pertama.**

 **.**

"Ah? Lowongan pekerjaan? Bukankah tadi sudah ada pengumumannya?"

"Eh? Bukannya penutupannya masih lama?" aku terkejut menanggapinya.

"Tidak, dalam hal ini yang tercepatlah yang menang, apalagi yang kami butuhkan adalah pekerja yang memiliki kemampuan untuk bersaing. Kau seharusnya kesini saat musim sebelumnya bukan?"

GAGAL!

Aku menunduk kesal, namun kembali mengangkat wajahku. Memangnya kenapa jika ditolak satu atau dua perusahaan, jika aku jatuh disini aku akan terhempas dan hancur!

.

 **Perusahaan penerbitan kedua.**

.

"Maaf, untuk sementara kami tak membuka perekrutan untuk lulusan baru, perusahaan kecil seperti kami pada dasarnya takkan melakukan perekrutan jika tak kekurangan karyawan."

*lemas*

GAGAL!

Aku belum mau menyerah!

.

 **Perusahaan penerbitan ketiga.**

"Sepertinya kau terlambat, posisi yang kau incar baru saja terisi minggu lalu. Kembalilah tahun depan, mungkin akan ada tempat."

GAGAL!

Aku masih harus berjuang!

.

 **Perusahaan penerbitan keempat.**

.

"Tak masalah jika hanya bicara."

"Be-benarkah?!" ucapku antusias.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sastra anak-anak.."

"Anak-anak? Kalau itu sih tidak bisa maaf. Karena mulai tahun ini kami sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menerbitkan sastra anak-anak."

GAGAL!

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lemas menuju rumah saat turun dari Shinkansen. Hari sudah malam dan aku benar-benar lelah. Jika terus-terusan tak ada hasil wajar saja jika aku terpuruk. Padahal begitu banyak buku yang berada ditoko buku. Tapi mengapa hanya sedikit yang ingin aku lakukan, ditambah mencari yang sesuai dengan keinginan ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari yang aku bayangkan.

Intinya, tak ada yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan ya. Aku semakin menunduk dan mengeluarkan aura negatif. Namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha mengumpulkan semangatku lagi. Aku harus berfikir positif! Manusia yang ingin memberikan impian pada anak-anak tidak boleh berfikiran negatif!

"Hinata?"

Aku membalikan badan dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang menaiki sepedanya. Dia tepat berhenti didepanku. Ah, aku pasti menghayal Sasuke berada didepanku.

"Jangan berjalan-jalan sendirian pada jam segini, sudah jam sebelas kan. Jalanan sudah sepi, jadi waspadalah sedikit."

Mendengarnya bicara aku malah terkejut. Bukan hayalan?

"Sa-sa-sasuke?" apa yang dia lakukan disini? Mengapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Apa? Kau seperti melihat hal yang tak ingin kau lihat."

"Ti-tidak, kebetulan saja wajahku begini." Gawat, tapi senang.

Aku harus menutup diri! Jadi, aku berbalik hendak meninggalkannya. "Su-sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang."

"Rumahmu dekat?" Sasuke menahan tanganku.

"De-dekat kok, hanya limabelas menit." Hatiku semakin tak terkontrol dengan tangan yang berusaha Sasuke tahan.

"Limabelas menit itu cukup jauh. Apa boleh buat. Ayo." Sasuke berkata sambil menyuruhku menaiki sepedanya.

"Ti-tidak usah, sudah larut kan."

"Justru aku mengantarmu karena sudah larut. Cepat naik."

Aku menunduk. "Baiklah." Dan menduduki kursi belakang sepeda Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke sedang banyak waktu ya?" aku berkata disela-sela perjalanan.

"Aku sama sekali tak punya waktu, ada yang ingin aku pelajari sekarang."

Aku menutup mataku. "Hebat."

Itu tentu saja. Orang seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak sibuk. Bertemu seperti ini hanya sebuah hal kecil. Kami berdua hanya kebetulan bertemu dan menaiki sepeda bersama.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan mencari sesuatu disaku jaket yang dia pakai. Beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan handphone boneka beruang, dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Ambilah."

Wajahku memerah.

"Ini hadiah bonus dari roti yang kubeli tadi dimini market, aku tak membutuhkannya."

Seketika wajahku berubah normal. Malah kesal. Kukira dia benar-benar berniat memberikanku sesuatu.

"Tak bisa dibuang ya?" aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Tadinya sih begitu, tapi entah mengapa setelah melihatmu aku jadi ingin menganugrahkannya padamu."

"Anugrah?" ucapku dongkol.

"Ya,ya. Namanya mengulurkan kasih sayang pada anak kambing yang tersesat."

Benar-benar! Mengapa kata-katanya selalu saja seperti itu!

"A-aku juga tak membutuhkannya!."

"Kau boleh membuangnya." Sasuke terkekeh sambil kembali menjalankan sepedanya.

Aku diam sembentar, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya ku masukan gantungan beruang itu pada tasku. Meskipun hanya hal sepele dan remeh. Aku tetap saja ingin menyimpannya.

Kami saling diam dan aku sibuk melamun membayangkan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Apa Sasuke sebaik ini pada orang lain? Apa Sasuke sebaik ini pada pacarnya dulu?

"Hei.."

"Mantan pacar Sasuke itu, orangnya seperti apa." Aku berkata sambil masih melamun. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerem sepedanya dan aku tersadar. Buru-buru menutup mulutku. Bodoh! Mengapa aku menanyakannya!

"Ma-maaf, anu. I-itu.." aku buru-buru turun dari sepeda dan memandangnya sambil ingin meminta maaf.

"Ia juga seperti perempuan lainnya. Tapi kami.. tak bisa bersama selamanya."

Aku memandangnya antara terkejut juga tertegun. Wajahnya.. mengapa wajahnya seperti itu? Sesaat aku melihat seorang Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat murung. Padahal kisah cintanya sudah berakhir. Tapi, kenapa ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu?

Kami berjalan kembali meski kami sudah tak menaiki sepeda bersama. Kami berjalan dengan Sasuke yang menenteng sepedanya.

"Stop. Baiklah, sampai disini saja. Aku tinggal jalan lurus ke arah sini dan belok masuk kerumahku. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Ah, besok aku akan pergi ke daerah Tokyo lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ya."

"Su-sudah dulu ya, Sasuke juga hati-hati." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun setelah beberapa langkah aku menoleh kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sasuke masih berada disana dan menatapku. Kenapa? Apa dia mau melihatku sampai belok? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu.

Aku kembali berjalan dan berniat untuk kembali menoleh kebelakang. Kumohon Sasuke tidak ada. Satu, dua, dan akupun berbalik. Tidak ada Sasuke disana. Hanya jalanan kosong. Benar-benar tidak ada. Syukurlah, jika dipandangi terus rasanya tidak tenang.

.

.

.

 **Perusahaan penerbitan inuzuka.**

.

"Menurutmu, apa yang terpenting bagi seorang redaktur?"

"Terpenting?" ucapku sambil berfikir. Ini wawancara pertamaku di perusahaan ini.

"Apa saja boleh, katakan apa saja yang ada difikirnmu."

Apa ya? Sense, naluri itu penting. Kemampuan berkomunikasi juga sebagainya. Kufikir itu juga penting tapi..

"Semangat. Mungkin itu." Aku menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kenapa kau berfikir demikian?"

"Ah, sebenarnya saya tak tahu apakah hal itu bisa dikatakan penting atau tidak tapi, hanya dengan semangat kita bisa merasa bahwa kita tak terkalahkan."

Pewawancara tersebut tersenyum sambil menulis skorku. "Aku juga berfikir bahwa semangat adalah yang terpenting. Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang sepaham denganku. Berjuanglah, kufikir kau pasti akan berhasil."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku berjalan pulang setelah menuruni Shinkansen pada malam hari. Namun dengan perasaan yang berbeda dengan hari kemarin. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat pengakuan. Apa ini? Padahal aku belum tentu mendapatkan pekerjaan. Belum saatnya terbawa perasaan.

Lalu handphoneku berdering, jadi kukeluarkan hanphone itu dari saku jasku. Sebelum mengangkat telvon kulihat gantungan beruang yang telah aku pasang dihandphoneku, aku tersenyum dan mengangkat telvon yang ternyata dari kakakku Neji.

"Ya, tadi aku baru keluar dari stasiun Shinkansen, aku akan sampai dirumah duapuluh menit lagi. Ah, tunggu aku akan ke mini market dulu. Kau butuh sesuatu? Teh dan eskrim? Baiklah." Kututup dan kukembalikan handphone itu pada saku jasku.

Lalu aku mulai mencari minimarket, dan menemukannya tak jauh dari tempat semula. Aku memasuki minimarket dan mencari apa yang aku butuhkan.

Sambil melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada gantungan beruang yang sama dengan pemberian Sasuke. Aku melihat-lihat dan menemukan harganya. Kenapa? Inikan bukan bonus roti. Tapi Sasuke..

 _Ambilah. Aku tak membutuhkannya._

Ah, aku harus segera pulang. Aku terlalu banyak berfikir. Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat dan tidur.

Setelah membayar dan kembali berjalan untuk pulang, aku menemukan pejual majalah dipinggir jalan. Aku ingin melihatnya, kira-kira apa yang sedang populer saat ini.

Aku mengecek majalah dan membacanya. Walau tak benar-benar membaca karena fikiranku bercabang.

Jika aku pergi kekampus diakhir pekan, aku akan mengecek lowongan dimusim gugur. Aku juga harus melihat diinternet. Membeli pakaian juga dapat menambah semangat. Aku juga harus mempelajari nasehat yang telah aku terima. Setelah itu.. setelah itu.. Sasuke, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Aku tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menyimpan majalah dan segera berjalan pulang sebelum es krim yang kubeli mencair. Aku terus memikirkan Sasuke. Aku harus pulang.

Ponselku kembali berdering.

" _Kau ini sedang apa?! Sudah larut cepat pulang!"_

"Ma-maaf, aku akan segera pulang. Ah, eskrimnya sudah tak berbentuk es krim."

 _Kring._

Suara bel sepeda. Tepat didepanku sepeda Sasuke berjalan kearahku. Sasuke yang melihatku juga terkejut. Aku menurunkan ponsel yang kupegang dari posisi awalnya yaitu telinga.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ternyata kau suka dengan beruang itu kan. Padahal kau bilang kau tak.." Suara Sasuke tertahan. Dan aku tahu penyebabnya.

Sasuke melihatku menangis.

Percuma saja. Aku tak bisa menyegel perasaan ini.

Aku tak ingin mendengar cerita tentang mantan pacarnya. Aku merindukannya.

Sasuke. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur dan memelukku.

Erat.

.

 **TBC**

.

Makin lama cara pendeskripsian aku makin ancur ya? Ngerasa gak? -_- semoga kalian tetep ngerti walau ancur huhuhu  
terimakasih yang sudah review, yang mau nanya pm aja ya. Maaf gabisa bales review akibat nebeng laptop huhu laptop ana sedikit berasalah-_- Pokoknya pertanyaan kalian kejawabnya ntar dichap chap selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa review ya, kritik diterima banget. Semua author akan senang jika pembaca mau meluangkan waktunya untuk review. Seeyainnextchap:*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

Melihat Sasuke disini membuatku tak dapat mengontrol hatiku. Hancurlah sudah benteng pertahananku. Aku menyukainya, percuma saja. Aku tak bisa menyegel perasaan ini. Aku merindukannya sampai-sampai menangis.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin kuat. Malah sangat kuat sehingga aku kesulitan bergerak.

"Gara-gara aku?" Sasuke berucap.

Suaranya terdengar rendah. Aku menghentikan tangisku namun tak menjawabnya. Mungkin karena suasana hatiku masih kacau.

"Hinata menangis, apa gara-gara aku?" sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajahku. Ketika pandangan kami bertemu wajah Sasuke begitu serius. Aku memalingkan wajahku, Sasuke sendiri, kenapa berwajah serius seperti itu?

"I-ini.."

Sasuke menarik daguku untuk menatap kearahnya. Wajahku memerah.

"Ta-tangis kebahagiaan! Ya tangis kebahagiaan!" aku menghapus sisa air mataku dan tersenyum kaku.

"Aku mendapatkan pengakuan pertama kali oleh staf sumber daya manusia di perusahaan penerbit. Ke-kenapa baru sekarang ya. Tapi, bukankah ini kemajuan yang hebat untukku? Beliau bilang hanya aku yang sependapat dengannya. Aku benar-benar senang sampai merasa melayang padahal belum tentu mendapatkan pekerjaan." Aku menjelaskan sambil menggaruk belakang rambutku yang tak gatal. Aku tak berbohong kan?

Mendengarnya, Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku. "Syukurlah, kau hebat."

Dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.

"Aku memujimu karena kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, jangan salah paham."

Apa dia baru saja membaca fikiranku? "Aneh sekali, biasanya kau akan berkata 'hal seremeh itu'"

"Hinata, mana bisa menangis atas kebahagiaan kita bisa disebut 'hal seremeh itu'?" Sasuke tersenyum.

 _Piip! Piip!_

Ponselku berdering, aku kaget dan segera menjawabnya. Aku tahu kakakku pasti sangat khawatir.

"Y-ya, b-baik aku benar-benar akan segera pulang! Ah, bu-bulannya terlihat bagus jadi.. es krim? Me-mencair. A-aku mengerti." Dengan helaan nafas kututup ponselku.

.

.

.

Karena sudah terlalu larut Sasuke kembali mengantarku pulang. Kali ini benar-benar sampai depan rumah. Aku benar-benar tak enak karena saat sampai tepat didepan rumahku, aku takut kakakku akan keluar dan menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Maaf kau jadi mengantarku lagi." Aku membungkuk saat sampai didepan pagar rumahku.

"Tak masalah yang terpenting, ini." Sasuke menyodorkan kantung belanjaanku. Sejak kapan Sasuke memegang kantung belanjaanku?

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi eskrimnya benar-benar mencair. Berapa lama waktu berlalu setelah kau membeli sampai eskrimnya meleleh seperti ini."

Aku kesal dan merebut kasar kantung belanjaanku. "Tak masalah jika masih bisa dimakan!"

Aku tak bisa berkata bahwa aku berkeliaran dan melamun sepanjang jalan hanya memikirkannya. Bagian dari diriku yang lain juga menunggunya untuk muncul.

"A-akhirnya akan masuk keperut juga kan!"

"Kau kan tak bisa masak."

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan eskrim!"

Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresiku. "Yah, aku bertanggung jawab. Jadi aku akan memakannya."

"Eh?"

"Sampai nanti."

Dan Sasukepun pergi. Apa maksudnya itu? Jangan-jangan? Dengan cepat kuperiksa eskrim yang kubeli tadi. Mataku sedikit membulat.

Tidak mencair.

Aku menghela nafas. Sasuke selalu saja baik hati. Tapi.. rasanya aneh.

Aku tak menyangka dia membelikan yang baru. Apa ini juga bentuk kebaikkannya?

.

.

.

Ada!

Aku bersorak dalam hati karena saat aku datang kekampus tanpa sengaja aku melihat mading yang berisi tentang lowongan pekerjaan untuk sastra anak-anak, kebetulan sekali lokasinya juga berada ditokyo. Pekerjaan yang menarik memang ada ditokyo ya. Aku kembali membaca dengan teliti kertas mading tersebut. Penerimaannya... Satu orang ya..

Eh?

SATU ORANG?

Lagi-lagi aku tertunduk lemas. Sudah kuduga, peluangnya ternyata kecil. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku merasa beruntung karena ada lowongan yang aku inginkan. Tapi, bukan saatnya berkecil hati karena masalah ini. Karena aku tak punya jalan lain selain kedepan.

Saat mengingat kalimatku yang terakhir aku malah terbayang wajah Sasuke. Wajahku memerah. Aku berjongkok lemas sampai orang lain memandangku bingung. Bayangan wajah Sasuke benar-benar membuatku terganggu apalagi setelah kejadian dia memelukku saat itu.

"Hinata!"

Aku menggelengkan wajahku, apa-apaan ini aku malah membayangkan suara Sasuke.

"Hinata!"

"Bisikan setan!" aku menggeleng. Namun setelah beberapa detik aku tersadar. Sedikit takut kutengok kebelakang. Aku terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke berada tepat dibelakangku.

"Hmm? Sepertinya kau menyebutku setan?"

"K-kau menghayal." Aku tertawa kaku.

"Kau tak berfikir yang tidak-tidak kan?"

Aku menunduk."Ma-maaf."

Setelah memeluk saat aku menangis kemarin pun. Ternyata sikapnya masih biasa saja. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ini. Formulir lamaran pekerjaan yang tertera di mading. Aku mendapatkannya dari teman. Ini kesempatanmu yang terakhir." Sasuke menyodorkanku kertas formulir tersebut.

"Jika kau tak berhasil, tahun depanpun kau harus mencari kerja. Yah, kau tak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Berkonsentrasilah dalam mencari kerja dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah.."

"Aku mengerti." Aku memotong kata-katanya sambil menatapnya serius. Sasuke nampak sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Baguslah aku lega. Kabari aku jika sudah ada pengumumannya. Dengar ya aku tak tertarik jika bukan kabar baik. Sampai nanti." Sasuke berbalik dan pergi.

Aku tersenyum melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Saat Sasuke pergi, Sakura datang.

"Hei Hinata, kau berbincang-bincang apa tadi dengannya? Aku melihatmu dari jauh. Kukira kau akan menyegel perasaanmu." Sakura menyenggol pinggangku.

"Sa-sakura." Suaraku serak. Sakura yang melihatku mulai khawatir takut-takut aku kembali menangis lagi.

"Aku pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan. Tentang Sasuke yang tak berminat berpacaran dengan siapapun. Atau keharusanku menyegel perasaanku. Sudah tak kupedulikan lagi. Aku menyukainya sampai aku bisa menangis dan tertawa."

Hei Sasuke. apa aku boleh menyukaimu?

.

.

.

Aku berlari mencari Sasuke saat berada dikampus. Pengumuman wawancara kemarin sudah diberitahu dan aku ingin segera membaginya dengan Sasuke. Sambil terengah aku menemukan Sasuke tertidur kursi taman kampus kami.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dan bangun terduduk dikursi taman tersebut sambil menguap.

"Hinata, kenapa terlihat lelah? Jika kau mencariku kau tinggal mengirimku pesan."

"Tak masalah tak masalah, bukan cerita yang besar kok. Dengar, aku bisa melewati wawancara pertama didua perusahaan sekaligus. Awal yang bagus kan?" aku tersenyum.

"Oh, hanya itu."

"Hanya itu?" ucapku lemas.

Aku menunduk. Padahal aku merasa satu langkah lebih dekat mengejar Sasuke, dan aku merasa senang karenanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kupikir Hinata yang sekarang tak mungkin jatuh. Kau memiliki kepercaan diri untuk menunjukan kelebihanmu. Cukup menyenangkan bukan?"

Wajahku memerah. Jangan mencoba menebak perasaan orang lain!

"Aku sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk itu." Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Kau ini bicara apa, kau ini pasti merasa tegang namun senang kan? Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"A-aku tak menangkap maksud ucapanmu!"

"Misalnya.."

Sasuke menarik lenganku dan menjatuhkanku dalam pelukannya. Dadaku langsung berdebar kencang dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Seperti ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Merasa tegang namun senang bukan?" Sasuke melanjutkan sambil terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke hanya mempermainkanku. Benar-benar mempermainkanku. Tidak adil, selalu saja hanya aku yang merasakan ketegangan ini.

 _Piip! Piip!_

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sasuke meminta maaf dan pergi agak jauh untuk menerima panggilannya. Sementara aku masih menunduk.

"Ya? Saya masih ada dikampus."

...

...

Detak jantungku semakin terpompa.

...

...

"Aku menyukaimu."

...

...

EHHH?!

Tadi aku bersuara! aku langsung menutup mulutku sedangkan Sasuke selesai dengan pembicaraannya di telvon dan berbalik menuju kearahku.

"Maaf, kau tadi bicara apa?"

Aku langsung menggeleng cepat sambil masih menutup mulutku.

"Benarkah? Aku dipanggil oleh dosen jadi aku harus pergi."

Aku mengangguk. "A-aku juga ada urusan." Ucapku sambil berbalik melangkah ingin meninggalkannya.

"Hinata!" langkahan kakiku terhenti mendengar suaranya.

"Berjuanglah dalam mencari kerja."

Aku tersenyum tanpa menoleh kearahnya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Syukurlah dia tak mendengar. Kalau tadi aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia pasti tercengang karena aku mengigau disaat-saat aku harus berkonsentrasi dalam mencari kerja. Karena itu sebelum pemburuan kerja berakhir aku tak boleh berfikir untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

Padahal itu sudah menjadi tekadku.

Aku berhenti berlari tepat didepan ruang olahraga dikampusku dan jatuh terjongkok sambil menangis. Aku ini benar-benar bodoh, kenapa aku malah sampai kelepasan bicara? Kututup wajahku sambil masih menangis.

"Maaf, apa kau tak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara.

Aku mendongkak dan melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik tengah menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya kearahku.

"Pakailah ini jika kau membutuhkannya." Dia tersenyum manis, dan aku mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dengan agak sungkan. Apa dia mahasiswi disini?

"Aku Yamanaka."

.

 **TBC**

.

 **PART TAMBAHAN.**

.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang pergi menjauh meninggalkannya ditaman. Dia harus segera pergi menemui dosen, dia tahu itu. Tapi kakinya tak mau bergerak.

 _Aku menyukaimu._

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sial, aku gagal."

.

.

.

Huaaa aku menyelesaikan chap ini secepat mungkin karna chap depan bakal update agak lama. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Hmm cara pendeskripsian aku kurang panjang? Sebenarnya inilah kelemahan saya hiks. Saya tidak suka bertele-tele makanya diwarning ada bacaan alur cepat:( tapi yah, selama kalian masih suka udh seneng banget kok. Ini juga chap terpendek dari semua chap gapapa ya dinikmatin aja hehehe Jangan lupa review. Semua author akan senang jika pembaca mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menuliskan sebuah review:)

 **balasan review**

bonteng ijo, firmansyahfarellll, Pikacu, hyuga ashikawa, hinatauchiha69 : ini udah update ya, sudah sekilat mungkin sampe nyaingin minato*lebay. selamat menikmati:)  
HyugaRara : bukan, sasuke gamau pacaran bukan karna mantannya kok:D  
cintya. cleadizzlibratheea : dia gak nemuin apa-apa. cuma yah namanya juga org kasmaran terus harus neken perasaan dia karna doi gamau pacaran sama siapapun. jadilah nangis pas ketemu sasuke:(  
Miyu : waaah, terima kasih dukungannya:D senangnya kamu excited sama cerita ini:D  
kawaiihinata : yup. cintailah sasuke hinata!  
Nurind211 : akan dijelasin di chap depan:)  
Hinata : cie penasaran:D  
meidi : iya begitulah:(  
ratnasarinabilah : dukung terus hinata ya:D  
Coffe Tree : nah! itu bangeeett. senengnya kalo masih ngerti apa yang hinata rasain:(  
CallistaLia : yeah, dia bener-bener tau sekarang:D  
Guest : itulah hebatnya hinata:)  
Nurul851 : hehe penasaran yah? apa setelah baca chap ini masih penasaran? hehe  
hanna. uzumakki : kenapa mau nangis?:( terbawa perasaan sama yang hinata rasain kah? huhu:(

Terima kasih atas review kalian. Seeyainnextchap:*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

"Hinata! Gawat!" Sakura berlari kearah mejaku dan duduk dihadapanku. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat serius.

Aku yang sedang berada di kantin dan membaca beberapa buku sastra anak-anak tentu saja langsung bingung. Apa sesuatu yang salah terjadi?

"Sakura, lihat buku-buku ini benar-benar bagus dan keren." Aku menunjukan beberapa koleksi bukuku pada Sakura. Namun dia menurunkan bukuku sambil masih terlihat serius.

"Ada yang lebih penting. Katanya Ino Yamanaka akan datang ke kampus."

"Ino?" ucapku bingung. Ino siapa?

Sakura menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga kau tak akan mengenalnya. Tapi bisa gawat jika kau tak mengetahuinya. Ino Yamanaka, lulusan fakultas hukum. Dia adalah mantan pacar Sasuke."

Mataku sedikit membulat. Mantan?

"Tak mungkin Sasuke tak menemuinya setelah dia datang kesini kan?"

Aku menunduk. Hatiku, sesuatu terasa sakit disini.

Sakura menghela nafas kembali. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku berdiri dan membereskan semua bukuku untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas. Sementara Sakura terlihat bingung. "Hinata?"

"A-aku tidak akan melarikan diri hanya karena mendengar kata 'mantan pacar'" dalam keadaan mendunduk, aku pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

Tapi sejujurnya..

Aku tak ingin mengetahui apa-apa tentang mantan pacarnya sekarang. Aku merasa tak berdaya karena terbawa perasaan dan sampai kelepasan bicara saat ditaman kemarin. Padahal aku sedang bersemangat mencari kerja, itulah mengapa aku tak ingin mengetahui apa-apa tentang mantannya.

.

.

.

Saat kuliah sudah selesai, aku berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah disekitar kampus. Wajahku benar-benar murung. Padahal aku tak ingin hal itu mengganggu fikiranku. Tapi tetap saja kata-kata Sakura berputar jelas dikepalaku.

Saat berjalan-jalan tanpa sengaja aku melihat wanita kemarin yang meminjamkan aku sapu tangan. Wanita itu juga melihatku dan tersenyum sambil menghampiriku.

"Kau yang kemarin kan? Kita bertemu lagi ya." Dia tersenyum manis.

Aku tersenyum dan membuka tasku sambil mencari-cari sesuatu. Namun tak menemukannya.

"A-anu. Maaf. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan yang aku pinjam kemarin. Ta-tapi sepertinya aku tak membawanya."

"Ooh, itu tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Aku jadi merasa tak enak."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kau ini formal sekali ya. Kau mahasiswi tingkat 6 ya?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Begitu ya. Masa-masa yang sangat penting ya. Jadi teringat masa lalu." Ucapnya sambil melihat-lihat area kampusku. Apa berarti dia sudah lulus?

"Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan? Aku ingin mengingat setiap detail kampus ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali." Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum sangat manis. Aku mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kami berakhir ditaman kampus. Aku tak ingat bagaimana awalnya. Tapi sekarang kami sudah duduk ditaman dan berbagi cerita. Aku bahkan sampai mencurahkan sesekali isi hatiku pada gadis ini.

"Padahal aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan ya sampai-sampai kelepasan bicara padanya. Aku berubah menjadi sangat menyedihkan. Aku tak boleh seperti ini kan?" aku bercerita sambil mendunduk.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa disaat kita sangat membenci diri kita sendiri pada akhirnya kita hanya bisa melarikan diri. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna."

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Meskipun kita melakukan hal yang salah hingga membenci diri kita sendiri. Tapi kita hanya bisa hidup dengan menerima diri kita seutuhnya."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabannya karena dia benar-benar dewasa. Sesaat aku tersenyum membalasnya. "Kau ini benar-benar tegar ya." Pujiku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada wanita secantik dan sedewasa dia.

"Tidak kok itu hanya sebuah pemikiran idealis. Begini-begini aku juga memiliki bagian rapuh. Misalnya. Harusnya aku sudah membuang dirinya jauh dari diriku sendiri. Tapi disaat yang sama aku seperti masih terikat." Wajahnya jadi sedikit murung.

Padahal dia secantik ini. Namun ternyata kisah cintanya juga tak berarah.

Lalu gadis itu menyodorkanku sebuah coklat. "Ini. Silahkan dimakan. Kau harus meningkatkan gula darahmu untuk mendapatkan pasokan semangat."

Aku menerimanya. Padahal dia semanis ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba mataku ditutup oleh sebuah tangan. Dari suaranya aku tahu itu suara Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke aku tak bisa melihat." Dan Sasukepun melepaskan mataku dari lengannya.

"Sasuke?" gadis itu berbicara.

Apa tadi dia baru saja memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depan? Apa gadis ini juga kenalan Sasuke?

"Sudah lama tak bertemu ya. Karena kemarin Sasuke sudah pulang. Saat badai datang, aku tak menyangka kau pulang sangat cepat." Dia tersenyum.

"Ino. Lama tak bertemu."

Ino?

Apa Sasuke baru saja menyebutkan nama Ino pada gadis ini? Berarti orang ini.. Orang yang pernah disukai Sasuke?

Berarti dialah mantan Sasuke? aku menatap gadis itu sendu.

"Dosen mencarimu. Beliau menawarkan untuk makan siang bersama dosen seminar." Sasuke melanjutkan. Sementara aku menunduk sedih.

"Begitu ya. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau takkan ikut?"

"Aku akan ikut jika berminat."

"Begitu. Sas..." sebenarnya disini tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Ino melihat Hinata yang sedang menunduk sedih sehingga dia menghentikan kalimatnya. Ino mengerti sekarang. Ternyata yang Hinata ceritakan selama ini adalah Sasuke. Dia menelan kalimatnya dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke lalu pergi.

Kembali lagi pada sudut pandang Hinata, setelah Ino pergi tinggalah berdua Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Wanita yang cantik ya." Aku bersuara. "Kira-kira apa pekerjaannya ya." Aku menunduk.

"Pengacara. Jangan mengeluarkan aura 'pasangan yang mengerikan'!" jawab Sasuke.

Pasangan?

"I-itu karena.."

"Sudah berakhir." Sasuke memotong kalimatku. "Jangan kaitkan aku dengannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, kau tak boleh memikirkan apapun selain fokus untuk mencari kerja."

Itu memang benar tapi..

"Sa-saat badai itu. Hari dimana shinkansennya tak bergerak." Dan hari dimana kami menginap di love hotel. "Jadi itu ya alasanmu pergi ke tokyo. Untuk bertemu dengan Ino." Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Setelah lulus kau juga pasti akan pergi ke Tokyo. Dan kalian bisa berdekatan lagi. Apalagi jika Sasuke menjadi pengacara. Kalian bisa bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Keren sekali."

BRAK!

Suara tendangan keras milik sasuke terhadap tong sampah yang berada di pinggir tempat duduk kami terdengar. Dia terlihat marah dan menyeramkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Aku hanya menemuinya sebagai senior didunia hukum. Tapi, sayang sekali aku tak berminat menjadi pengacara. Apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

Setelah mengatakannya Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan. Aku sendirian duduk ditaman kampus.

Tetapi kenapa Sasuke tampak sangat kesal? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya? Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang salah lagi.

Aku benar-benar tak belajar ya.

 _Mantan pacar Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa?_

 _Ia juga seperti perempuan lainnya. Tapi aku tak bisa bersama dengannya selamanya._

Aku menunduk murung. Lalu memainkan coklat pemberian Ino yang kupegang sekarang.

Waktu itu, Sasuke juga..

 _Makanlah, pusingmu akan berkurang jika gula darahmu naik._

Aku tertawa. "Menyebalkan sekali. Mereka mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka sangat memikirkan gula darah ya. Mereka benar-benar orang yang menggunakan otaknya. Berbeda sekali dengan.."

Aku tak bisa menahannya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku menangis. Lihatlah, lagi-lagi aku menangis.

Sasuke.. pembohong..

Wanita secantik, sekeren, sepintar, dan sedewasa dia.

Mana bisa disebut 'sama seperti perempuan lainnya'.

Aku tak bisa menghentikkannya. Aku sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini jika aku mengetahui tentang mantan pacarnya. Karena itulah aku tak mau tahu apapun tentang mantan pacarnya.

.

.

.

Aku membaringkan diriku pada kasur dikamar Sakura. Menutup erat wajahku pada bantal tersebut. Wajahku benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang.

"Saat itu Sasuke tingkat satu, dan Ino tingkat 4. Tentu saja mereka berdua sangat mencolok. Katanya mereka berdua putus karena perempuan itu tak tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi yang tahu masalah mereka berdua hanyalah mereka sendiri." Sakura berujar.

"Sakura..  
Sekarang aku terus menemui jalan buntu. Minggu depan ada lowongan di Piyotama Shobo dan penerbitan Seishoka. Seharusnya saat ini aku sedang bersemangat.  
Tapi jika memikirkan wanita cantik itu masih menyukai Sasuke rasanya aku tak punya semangat untuk mewujudkan apapun."

"Terwujud atau tidak bukan ditentukan oleh itu kan." Sakura berusaha menyemangati.

"Aku tak punya kepercayaan diri. Orang yang tak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan pada akhirnya tidak dapat menyatakan perasaannya pula. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan."

Sakura memukul kepalaku. "Kesedihanmu membuatku jengkel!"

"Jika kau memang tak punya kepercayaan diri. Lebih baik hentikan saja. Mungkin ini saat yang baik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hubunganmu yang setengah-setengah itu."

Aku menghela nafas dan semakin membenamkan wajahku pada bantal.

Tapi Sakura.. aku teranjur berfikir..

Bila yang membuat wajah Sasuke menjadi begitu mendung hanya wanita itu, perkataannya bahwa dia tak berniat berpacaran dengan siapapun..

Jangan-jangan karena hubungan mereka belum benar-benar berakhir.

Aku terlanjur berfikir seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Ini. Terima kasih banyak." Aku menyodorkan sapu tangan yang kupinjam pada Ino.

"Kau sengaja menungguku hanya untuk ini? Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum manis lagi.

Aku membungkuk. "Tidak, barang yang dipinjam harus dikembalikan. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Begitu. Jadi, maukah kau mengembalikan Sasuke padaku?"

Glek.

Lalu tiba-tiba wanita itu tertawa. "Maaf aku hanya bercanda. Lucu sekali karena wajahmu tampak mati gaya."

Aku malu luar biasa. "To-tolong jangam mempermainkan orang lain." Ah, lengkaplah sudah kebodohanku.

"Kau boleh membenciku." Ino bersuara dan menunduk.

"Kau boleh membenciku karena datang kemari setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku tak mau sekedar dianggap orang yang baik hati olehmu." Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

Melihatnya aku tertegun. Wanita yang benar-benar dewasa.

"Ma-maaf, apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Sasuke?" aku mengatakan hal bodoh lagi. Untuk apa aku menanyakannya? Lebih baik dia segera pulang.

Pengganggu. Lebih baik segera menghilang.

Ino menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Kami, sejak dulu tak cocok."

Lagi-lagi aku tertegun. Tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya.

Dia berbalik hendak meninggalkanku namun kutahan lengannya.

"Kumohon datanglah nanti pukul tiga sore di taman. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Ino tersenyum. Mengangguk dan pergi.

Sementara aku mengeluarkan ponselku.

 **Pesan tantangan! Datanglah pukul tiga sore nanti ditaman. Kau harus datang, aku serius!**

Selesai mengetik aku menghela nafas sesaat dan mengirimkannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Aku duduk diruang olah raga sambil memandang gantungan beruang yang terpasang pada ponselku. Aku.. terlanjur membuat keputusan yang manis. Sudah terlanjur..

Aku.. lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang bodoh. Mempertemukan mereka. Mungkin ini keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan. "Apa ini akan ditanyakan dalam wawancara? Pertanyaannya.. 'apa kegagalan terbesarmu selama ini?'"

"Lalu kau mau jawab apa?"

Eh?

Suara ini.

"Apa kau mau jawab salah menyebutkan tempat untuk bertemu?"

Sasuke..

Aku berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke dipintu masuk ruangan olah raga. Dia terlihat kelelahan dan berkeringat. Kenapa? Apa dia berusaha mencariku?

Sasuke mendekatiku dan memegang wajahku. "Sudah kubilang jangan kaitkan aku dengannya. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Aku kesal dan menepis tangan Sasuke dari wajahku. "Lalu kenapa Sasuke selalu kesal? Hubungan kalian sudah berakhir kan? Jika begitu, harusnya tak masalah jika kalian bertemu dan mengobrol.  
Kau.. seperti menghindari Ino. Dan memiliki perasaan dengannya. Itu karena.. kau memikirkan kehadiran Ino kan?" aku menunduk sedih.

"Kalau begitu. Kau berfikir lebih baik aku kembali kemasa lalu. Begitu?"

Aku mendongkak terkejut.

Tidak.

"Karena itulah kau mempertemukan aku dengannya?"

Tidak.

Tentu saja tidak.

"I-itu karena.."

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menangis. "Itu karena aku menyukaimu." Aku menunduk menangis.

Ino sama denganku. Kami sama-sama menyukai Sasuke. Hanya itu alasannya.

Sasuke menarik wajahku. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam beberapa saat. Saat sadar, aku baru mengerti. Sasuke menciumku.

Aku melepaskannya karena takut namun Sasuke menarik kembali wajahku dan menekan kepalaku. Bibirnya selembut ini. Bibir lembutnya memijat bibirku. Tanganku bergetar namun Sasuke menggenggamnya erat. Menuntun tanganku dan menempatkannya melingkari kepalanya.

Saat terlepas kepalaku seperti berputar."Sa-sasuke.."

Sasuke mengambil badanku dan memeluk erat.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Aku berurusan dengan orang yang paling tak ingin kuurusi. Padahal aku hanya ingin membantu orang yang berusaha dalam mencari kerja. Tapi malah aku sendiri yang terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan." Sasuke berbicara sambil masih memelukku.

Lalu dia menghela nafas. "Berkatmu, rencanaku juga ikut-ikutan kacau. Sebenarnya aku tak berniat mengatakannya sebelum Hinata mendapatkan pekerjaan tapi.. apa boleh buat."

Sasuke melepaskan peluknya dan mengangkat wajahku agar bisa menatap kearahnya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

 **TBC**

.

Horee akhirnya mereka saling jujur yeeee. Terima kasih dukungannya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Seeyainnextchap!:*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat dan banyak lagi kekurangan.

Job Hunting versi SasuHina:)

Dont Like Dont Read. Serius, dari pada memicu flame.

Hope you like it:)

.

.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku pada meja kantin. Mengabaikan Sakura yang masih mengoceh mengucapkan selamat padaku. Jika difikir-fikir rasanya mustahil.

 _Aku menyukaimu._

Beratus-ratus kali kalimat itu terus bergema dikepalaku, hingga aku tak bisa tidur.

"Mungkin ini mimpi."

 _Kruuuk._

Perutku berbunyi.

"Perutmu memberi tahumu bahwa itu adalah kenyatan." Jawab Sakura.

Aku tak memperdulikannya dan bangun sambil melahap burger yang berada pada mejaku dengan buru-buru.

"Ah, wajah yang menyedihkan." Ucap Sakura sambil bergeleng-geleng.

Karena aku merasa ini bukan kenyataan sama sekali. Pernyataan Sasuke, dan ciumannya..

Otakku langsung mengingat penuh ciuman kami saat itu. Wajahku memerah. Gawat jadi teringat lagi. Ya, kami akhirnya berciuman beberapa kali kan, ternyata lebih lembut dari yang kuduga. Atau lebih tepatnya membuatku merasa lebih hidup.

"Hinata."

Aku tersadar dan menemukan Sasuke duduk dihadapanku. Aku berkedip beberapa kali.

"Isi burgernya tumpah tuh." Sasuke melanjutkan.

EEEEHHHH? (jeritan yang tak bersuara)

"Pilihlah salah satu, makan atau berfikir."

Wajahku memerah hebat dan memalingkan wajahku kesamping. Bagaimana ini? Aku terlalu gugup untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Kau sama sekali tak bisa melakukan dua hal sekaligus ya."

Aku melirik sekitar mejaku. Dimana Sakura? Benar-benar aku ditinggalkan. Lalu kulirik kembali Sasuke. Dia sedang memandangku hingga beberapa saat dia bengun dari duduknya dan berjalan pindah duduk disampingku.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyatakan perasaan padamu. Tapi, sekarang berburu pekerjaan adalah prioritas utamamu. Aku ingin Hinata berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada itu."

Itu benar..

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau boleh mengesampingkan hubunganmu denganku."

"A-aku mengerti. Jika aku mengendurkan semangatku disini, apa yang telahku perjuangkan selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia."

Aku mendapatkan keputusan sementara, dan untuk pertama kalinya.. aku merasa bisa berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan khawatir. Aku akan berkonsentrasi." Aku mengangguk mantap.

Aku akan berada disamping Sasuke dengan bangga. Ah, apa itu artinya kami harus meneruskan hubungan pertemanan dulu?

"Hinata. Aku tak berniat untuk melakukan hubungan tanpa status." Sasuke seperti menjawab apa yang terlintas difikiranku.

Jantungku berdetak kencang lalu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

Itu artinya, jika aku tak berhasil. Maka hubungan ini akan berakhir?

.

.

.

Saat waktunya tiba aku berangkat ke tokyo untuk 2 wawancara terakhirku. Pertama di penerbitan Seishokan lalu satu hari kosong dan besoknya wawancara terakhir di Piyo Tama Shobo. Tangis atau tawa, semuanya akan ditentukan dalam tiga hari ini. Itu artinya aku akan berada ditokyo dalam waktu 3 hari. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu, saat sampai tokyo aku akan langsung mencari penginapan.

Keesokan harinya aku melakukan wawancara di Seishokan. Sangat sulit namun aku merasa sudah melakukannya dengan maksimal. Saat selesai mereka mengatakan bahwa yang diterima akan dihubungi sekitar jam delapan sampai jam delapan lebih tiga puluh menit.

Aku pulang dengan perasaan was-was. Aku berusaha meredamnya dengan berbaring pada kasur tempat penginapan. Pasalnya hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan ponselku tak kunjung mendapatkan telvon dari perusahaan penerbit Seishokan.

Tepat pukul sembilan lebih lima belas menit ponselku berdering dan aku menjerit tertahan karena kaget. Namun saat kulihat, itu Sasuke. lagi-lagi aku kecewa.

" _Bagaimana?"_ tanya Sasuke.

Aku diam karena perasaan kecewa dan menunduk sedih.

" _Hinata?"_

"Empat puluh lima menit berlalu dari waktu yang direncanakan.. artinya aku gagal dalam wawancara ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Pada dasarnya lowongan itu hanya untuk satu orang.  
Sasuke maaf.. aku hanya bisa berjuang untuk satu perusahaan lagi."

" _Kau tak bisa menerimanya kan?"_

"Bukan begitu.."

" _Bohong."_

"Aku tak bohong.."

Gawat, jika aku mendengar suara Sasuke lebih lama, aku bisa menangis. Sekarang aku tak boleh mengandalkannya. Karena mencari kerja adalah masalahku.

" _Hinata, kau menginap dimana?"_

"Eh?"

" _Besok kau tak ada acara kan?  
Ayo kita kencan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku keluar dari gedung hotel tempat aku menginap dan menemukan Sasuke telah menunggu tepat didepan gedung hotel ini. Aku terkejut. Ini bohong kan?

"Kau.. kau.. kau benar-benar datang?" aku gelagapan.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Tapi.. tapi.. soalnya dari Kyoto ke Tokyo butuh dua setengah jam kan? Terlalu jauh untuk kencan. Apalagi masalah biaya transportasi."

"Ini sama saja dengan pulang kerumahku, jadi tak usah khawatir."

"Tapi.." aku menunduk. "Aku kan masih berburu pekerjaan." Dan mengangkat wajahku. Apa kau melakukannya demi aku?

Sasuke menatapku serius lalu menghela nafas dan mengambil lenganku untuk digenggamnya erat.

"Kau boleh saja berteriak-teriak, tapi setidaknya ikutilah aku supaya kita tak terlambat."

Ini bukan mimpi? Aku menggenggam kuat jemari Sasuke dan memeluk lengannya. Tidak, mimpipun tak apa-apa. Untuk kali ini saja.. manjakanlah aku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku lapar."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kami makan disebuah restoran di Tokyo. Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi bisa berkencan dengan seorang Sasuke.

Aku sadar jika aku gagal mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk kencan dengannya dan harus kembali berburu kerja tahun depan dan juga kembali mengejar Sasuke. Tentu saja aku tak berfikir bahwa aku sudah gagal sepenuhnya. Tapi, aku menyesal karena sebelumnya tak mempercayai diriku sendiri.

Setelah makan kami singgah ditaman kecil di Tokyo. Aku duduk dihamparan rumput taman tersebut sambil memakan sebuah donat sedangkan Sasuke pergi mencari minuman kaleng. Saat kembali, Sasuke menyodorkanku minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Kau masih makan juga setelah makan sebanyak itu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Jika ditraktir apapun enak kan."

"Kau ini benar-benar banyak tingkah ya. Bayarlah sendiri."

Aku terkekeh geli. Lalu Sasuke memandangiku sambil tersenyum. Lama, dia terus memandangiku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa dia sedang mengkhawatirkan aku yang sedang kecewa karena tak diterima saat wawancara kemarin?

"Sa-sasuke.. Hari ini benar-benar.."

Kata-kataku tertahan saat Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menciumku. Lagi-lagi ciuman ini. Saat itu suasana taman memang sedang sepi sehingga aku tak menolak. Aku menutup mataku dan menikmati ciuman kami. Sasuke.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya wawancara terakhir pun dimulai.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan tertinggi selama kau berburu pekerjaan?" ucap sang pewawancara.

Aku diam sebentar. "Hm, pertanyaan yang sulit."

Sang pewawancara tertawa. "Ya, kau benar. Sebagai pria paruh baya aku hanya ingin mengetahui kebahagiaan anak muda. Hahaha,"

"Yang kuinginkan tentu saja sekarang mendapatkan perkerjaan." Jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Kau ini polos sekali ya."

"Tapi..  
Saya telah menemukan banyak hal yang berharga. Awalnya saya mencari kerja dengan asal-asalan karena itulah saya terus-terusan gagal."

Tapi kau mengajariku untuk bersikap jujur pada diri sendiri. Untuk memahami apa yang terpenting. Untuk percaya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke kau telah mengajariku semuanya.

"Meski saya sering menangis. Tapi karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan saya. Saya dapat melangkahkan kaki saya sampai sejauh ini.  
Saya hidup dengan pertolongan orang-orang yang menyayangi saya lebih dari diri saya sendiri. Saya sangat bersyukur karenanya. Dan saya ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat membalas lebih dari yang saya terima."

Pewawancara itu tersenyum dan menuliskan skorku. "Wawancaranya cukup sampai disini. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?"

Aku tersenyum."Tidak ada."

.

.

.

"Sa.. sa.. Sasukee." Aku berlarian kearah Sasuke sambil panik.

"Sudah selesai, bagaimana ini?! Tidak, aku.." aku panik sendiri.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau berhasil atau tidak?"

"Be-berhasil.."

Sasuke memandangku serius.

"Mungkin." Lanjutku.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ta-tapi.. aku benar-benar merasa berhasil." Aku mengambil lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Hinata?"

Aku melepaskan lengan Sasuke dan membungkuk.

"Sasuke, terima kasih. Aku senang kau sudah berkata suka pada orang yang setengah-setengah sepertiku. Jika kali ini aku tidak berhasil, tolong tolak aku dengan tega. Aku ingin terus mengejarmu dan mendapatkan pengakuan."

Aku bangun dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Tapi, pemburuan kerja sudah berakhir. Apapun hasilnya aku tak akan menyesal. Karena aku sudah melakukan dengan segenap kemampuanku."

Detik berikutnya aku sudah ada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke memelukku erat hingga aku kesulitan bernafas.

"He-hei, aku ini sulit menyerah."

Sakit.

"Meski kau berkata tak mau berhubungan tanpa status aku bisa saja mengejarmu."

"Bodoh. Sekarang ini aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku tak mau jauh darimu." Sasuke menjawab.

Dadaku berdebar kencang dan aku menangis karena terharu. Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil masih menangis.

Dan ponselku berdering. Kami melepaskan pelukan kami dan aku bergegas menerima panggilan telvon.

" _Selamat nona Hinata, kami merekrut anda. Selamat bergabung dengan perusahaan kami."_

Aku terkejut dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum seakan mengerti.

Dan pemburuan kerjapun berakhir.

.

.

.

Aku berangkat ke Tokyo karena besok adalah hari pertama aku bekerja. Aku menaiki shinkansen ditemani oleh Sasuke. kami beberapa kali menaiki shinkansen. Disini hal baik dan buruk terjadi menyertai kami. Rasanya lucu jika mengenang pertemuan pertama kami.

"Apa ada yang hilang?" tanya Sasuke saat aku memeriksa bahan-bahan untuk besok. Aku tersenyum menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu dan menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke itu..."

Kata-kataku lagi-lagi tertahan oleh ciuman Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke lebih aktif dari biasanya. Mukaku memerah saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ja-jangan, ini kan di shinkansen." Aku menunduk malu.

"Ini bukan yang pertama."

"Eh?"

"Saat itu Hinata sedang tidur."

Aku diam sebentar sambil memproses kata-kata Sasuke.

"EHH?!  
BOHONG? KAPAN? KAPAN KEJADIANNYA?!"

Wajahnya datar. "Saat naik shinkansen."

Mulai sekarang, masa depan seperti apa yang menunggu kami ya? Kebimbangan ini pasti tak akan ada habisnya. Meski bimbang dan bingung, kita harus memilih jalan kita sendiri dan bertanggung jawab untuk menempuh jalan tersebut. Itu tak ada bedanya dengan perburuan kerja.

Cara hidup seperti apapun, ditentukan oleh diri kita masing-masing.

Karena hidup adalah rangkaian dari perburuan hal yang kita inginkan.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Ah, senangnya bisa menamatkan cerita ini. Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya:D juga pembaca setia cerita ini. Terima kasih yang sudah fav, foll dan review. Maukah kalian memberikan review terakhir kalian hanya untuk kesan setelah membaca cerita ini? Arigatou:)


End file.
